Mon Ange D'Amour
by Sabaku No Maura
Summary: Siapakah dia sesungguhnya? Wajah malaikatnya, sifat penyayangnya, dan ketulusannya teramat memesona. Mungkinkah dia malaikat cinta untuk Hinata dan Daddy yang baik untuk putri tunggalnya? Dapatkah Namikaze Arissa menerima Sabaku Gaara sebagai Daddy-nya? Chapter 8 ending!
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Naruto kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto

Wanita cantik itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi bersandaran tinggi. Dalam ruang kerjanya yang memiliki fasilitas lengkap nan mewah, ia tergugu. Menangis pilu. Memandangi bingkai foto di seberang ruangan.

"Namikaze Naruto...mengapa kau ingin berpisah dariku? Kau memilih wanita lain, lalu meninggalkanku bersama Arissa? Aku membutuhkanmu sebagai pendamping hidup. Arissapun memerlukan kasih sayang seorang ayah darimu..."

Wanita berambut indigo itu menyeka mata. Berusaha menahan isakannya.

"Kenapa tidak mau bermain keluar, Arissa? Lihat, cuaca di luar cerah sekali."

Anak kecil berambut pirang panjang dan bermata seputih mutiara itu merajuk.

"Tak mau, Auntie Tenten! Anak-anak itu pasti akan mengejekku lagi! It makes me hurt!" "Jangan dengarkan mereka, Nak. Toh semua ejekan itu tidak benar."

"Tapi aku memang tidak punya Daddy! Itulah kata Mommy! Arissa nggak mau keluar! Nggak mauuu!"

Sia-sia Tenten mencegah. Dengan isak tertahan, Arissa berlari menaiki tangga ke lantai atas. Membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras. Tenten mendesah masygul.

"Kami-sama, sampai kapan anak sekecil itu harus menderita? Dia terlalu cantik, terlalu polos untuk kekurangan kasih sayang. Semoga Hinata cepat mendapatkan Daddy untuknya."

Nerrida Airport tak pernah sunyi. Setiap waktu, bandara internasional ini selalu saja sibuk. Melayani penerbangan domestik maupun internasional.

Di pintu kedatangan internasional, terlihat sesosok pria berambut merah dan bermata Turquoise. Tato berbentuk 'ai' tertera di keningnya. Kulitnya yang putih bersih berikut tatapan jernih manik Turquoise menambah pesonanya. Namun ada hal ganjil. Kedua matanya dikelilingi lingkaran hitam seolah ia tak tidur berhari-hari atau mengidap penyakit parah. Meskipun demikian, hal tersebut tidak mengurangi ketampanannya.

Di belakang pria itu, seorang wanita jelita berambut pirang dan pemuda berambut coklat melangkah mengikuti. Tangan mereka sibuk mendorong troli berisi barang-barang yang diambil dari bagasi pesawat. Di tengah perjalanan menuju basement bandara, tiba-tiba pria berambut merah berbalik. Menatap kedua insan di belakangnya. Menawarkan bantuan mendorong troli berat itu tanpa kata.

"Tak usah Gaara, biar aku dan Kankurou yang melakukannya. Ingat kesehatanmu, ok?" cegah Temari halus.

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja," Laki-laki yang dipanggil Gaara berkilah.

"Bagaimana bisa dibilang baik-baik saja kalau di pesawat tadi kau nyaris muntah darah? Ayo cepat, kita harus ke rumah sakit." Tegas Kankurou.

"Sekarang bukan jadwal HD." Gaara ingin membantah lagi, tetapi Kankurou memberikan lirikan mautnya. "HD atau tidak, kau harus tetap check up hari ini juga! Keras kepala!"


	2. Chapter 1: Promise

Chapter 1: Promise

Ruang kerja bernuansa broken white itu sunyi. Hanya desau air conditioner yang terdengar mengisi keheningan. Interior ruangan ini terkesan mewah dan elegan. Perapian pualam yang disepuh kaca, lukisan Rembrandt, dan kepingan-kepingan mozaik menisbikan fakta bahwa pemilik ruang kerja ini bukan orang kebanyakan.

Ya, realitanya pemilik ruang kerja pribadi yang terletak di lantai sembilan gedung pencakar langit itu milik Hyuuga Hinata. Dalam dunia bisnis, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? CEO Hyuuga Corp yang berfokus pada bidang manufaktur yang sangat maju. Putri tunggal Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hikaru, dua industrialis yang membangun usahanya dari nol. Tipikal wanita cantik, brilian, anggun, dan penuh pesona. Alumni Stanford University itu berhasil meraih kesuksesan di usia relatif muda.

Publik selalu mempersepsikan kehidupan Hinata sempurna. Ia memiliki segalanya. Mulai dari kecantikan, kekayaan, reputasi cemerlang, dan jabatan terhormat. Namun anggapan mereka keliru. Ada satu hal yang tidak dimiliki Hinata: cinta.

Hinata memang telah menikah enam tahun silam. Ia bahkan memiliki buah cinta dari hasil pernikahannya itu. Ironis, kebahagiaannya tak bertahan lama. Keluarga kecil yang dibangunnya runtuh seketika.

Namikaze Naruto, owner dari Namikaze Group, menjatuhkan gugatan cerai padanya. Alasan Naruto menceraikan Hinata sangatlah irasional: cintanya pada perempuan cantik berambut indigo itu luntur. Naruto justru terpikat pada Uzumaki Karin, sekretaris pribadinya. Kejelitaan dan pesona Karin sempurna merebut Naruto dari Hinata dan putri semata wayang mereka, Arissa. Tragedi naas itu terjadi saat Arissa berusia tiga tahun.

Derita Hinata tak sampai di situ saja. Naruto berupaya merebut Arissa dari tangannya. Syukurlah Hinata berhasil mempertahankan Arissa. Berkat bantuan kakak sepupunya, Hyuuga Neji yang notabene seorang pengacara, hak asuh Arissa jatuh ke tangan Hinata. Naruto geram dan hingga detik ini terus melancarkan manuver supaya Arissa kembali ke tangannya.

Perpisahan dengan Naruto sukses mengguncangkan hati Hinata. Dinding ketegarannya nyaris roboh. Andai tidak teringat Arissa, mungkin saja ia dilanda stress berkepanjangan dan melakukan hal-hal yang melampaui logika.

Sering kali di tengah kesibukkannya mengurus perusahaan dan merawat Arissa, Hinata teringat Naruto. Perpisahannya dan keputusannya meninggalkan Hinata. Meski demikian, wanita bermata lavender pucat itu tidak menyimpan dendam pada Karin. Hatinya bersih, tanpa senoktahpun dendam. Biarlah Karin mendapatkan kebahagiaan bersama Naruto. Ia sendiri akan mencari kebahagiaan bersama Arissa dan malaikat cintanya kelak. Malaikat cinta? Bersediakah Tuhan menurunkan malaikat cinta-Nya untuk Hinata dan Arissa?

Ketukan halus di pintu memecah lamunan Hinata. Segera ia mempersilakansang tamu masuk. Seorang wanita berambut kebiruan melangkah masuk. Beberapa map berisi berkas tergenggam di tangannya. Hinata tersenyum menyambut kehadiran wanita itu.

"Ah ternyata kau, Conan. Duduklah. Dokumen-dokumen itu memang harus segera kutandatangani." sapa Hinata ramah.

Conan membalas senyum atasannya. Meletakkan setumpukan map yang ia bawa ke atas meja. Sedikit gugup saat melirik Tag Heuer-nya.

"Maaf Hinata-sama, saya tidak bisa lama-lama. Saya sudah ada janji," Conan memohon maaf.

Sesaat dahi Hinata berkerut. Senyumnya sontak merekah kala menatapi jam dinding di seberang ruangan. Tepat pukul dua belas. Timing yang tepat untuk makan siang.

"Pasti janji makan siang dengan Pain, kan?"

Ditegur begitu, wajah Conan merona. Ia mengangguk, lantas menjabat tangan Hinata.

"Pergilah kalau begitu. Salamku untuk Pain."

"Baik, Hinata-sama. Domo arigato gozaimasu."

Conan minta diri. Menutup pintu ruangan setelah ia keluar. Meninggalkan Hinata kembali dalam dekapan kesunyian.

CEO Hyuuga Corp itu menghela nafas. Meraih pena dan mulai menandatangani dokumen pemberian Conan satu per satu. Hatinya kembali dirasuki ironi. Bahkan bawahan-bawahan serta sahabat-sahabatnya sudah menemukan cinta mereka. Mengapa hanya ia sendiri yang belum sampai pada titik nadir pencarian cintanya? It's a tragic reality.

"Tadaima!" kata Hinata setiba di dalam mansion keluarga Hyuuga yang megah.

"Okaeri!" balas Tenten, kakak ipar Hinata.

Hinata mendesah lelah. Menghempaskan tubuh ke atas sofa. Meletakkan tas Bucherry-nya di atas meja. Tenten, dituntun sifat naturalnya yang penuh pengertian, melangkah ke pantry. Membuatkan segelas orange juice untuk Hinata.

"Minumlah, kau pasti kelelahan." Tak lama, Tenten kembali ke ruang tamu. Menyerahkan jus jeruk buatannya.

"Thanks. Sorry merepotkanmu sepanjang hari ini. Semoga Bibi Anko cepat kembali dari Hokaido." Hinata berterima kasih seraya menyesap jusnya pelan-pelan.

"Tak apa, kau seperti bicara dengan orang lain saja. Aku kan kakak iparmu, Neji-kun pasti takkan keberatan aku di sini." Sahut Tenten tenang.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Haruka?" Hinata menyebut putri tunggal Neji dan Tenten, Haruka, yang baru berusia dua tahun.

"No problem, kan ada Grandma Hikaru." Tenten mengedip nakal dan tersenyum penuh arti. Oh ya, Hyuuga Hikaru memang bisa diandalkan soal mengurus anak kecil. Dan kepiawaiannya ini sempurna diwarisi Hinata.

"Bicara soal anak, dimana Arissa? Sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya."

Senyuman di wajah Tenten memudar. Wanita berkardigan merah itu sedikit salah tingkah. Hinata menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Maaf Hinata, tadi aku membuat Arissa merajuk. Aku..."

"Mommyyy!"

Kalimat Tenten terputus saat sesosok gadis kecil berusia lima tahun dengan rambut pirang panjang dan mata lavender berlarian menuruni tangga. Senyum cerah menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Refleks Hinata bangkit. Merengkuh dan mendaratkan kecupan hangat di kening sang buah hati. "Good afternoon, Dear. Bagaimana harimu? Nice, bad, or..."

"So far, hari ini menyenangkan." Jawab kanak-kanak itu.

"Tapi kata Auntie Tenten kau merajuk. Ada apa, Sayang?"

Sekejap Arissa kehilangan kata. Ia menggembungkan pipi, menatap jengkel bibinya. Tenten menyeringai. Mengacak pelan poni keponakan kecilnya.

"Oh ituuu...Mommy nggak usah khawatir. Arissa baik-baik saja. Arissa nggak mau main di luar, tapi Auntie Tenten belum mengerti alasannya."

"Memang alasannya apa?"

"Arissa takut diejek sama teman-teman karena tidak punya Daddy. Mereka bilang Arissa anak yang nggak diinginkan. Makanya Arissa cuma punya Mommy."

Penjelasan Arissa membuat Hinata terenyak. Kami-sama, gadis sekecil ini harus menanggung akibat dari perpisahan kedua orang tuanya. Arissa sungguh innocent. Ia hanyalah korban dari takdir cinta Hinata.

"Mommy, is that true? Benarkah Arissa tak punya Daddy?"

Mendengar itu, Hinata mengeratkan dekapannya di tubuh Arissa. Mengusap kepalanya penuh kasih, lalu berucap lembut.

"Setiap orang punya ayah, Sayang. Termasuk Arissa. Hanya saja, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat bagi Arissa untuk bertemu Daddy."

Hinata memang tidak pernah mengenalkan Naruto pada Arissa. Bila ia memberi space sedikit saja untuk pria berambut blonde itu, tak tertutup prospek Arissa akan terenggut darinya. Maka, Arissa belum pernah mengenal siapa ayahnya.

Arissa terdiam dalam pelukan Hinata. Tak lagi mencari tahu siapa Daddy-nya. Dalam hati, Hinata membisikkan sepotong janji. Janji mencarikan seorang Daddy untuk malaikat kecilnya. Janji yang sulit ditepati, namun Hinata optimis bisa mendapatkannya.

Sementara di bilangan lain kota Tokyo, tepatnya di kawasan pemukiman elite Hiroo, sebuah Mercedes Benz merah baru saja menepi. Mobil tersebut berhenti tepat di depan gerbang besi sebuah rumah Victoria berhalaman luas. Gerbang terbuka otomatis. Kamera-kamera CCTV terpasang di atas gerbang.

Mengingat Hiroo merupakan kawasan tempat tinggal elite di Tokyo, wajar bila sebagian besar rumah menambahkan fasilitas pengaman ekstra. Belum lagi letak Hiroo sangat strategis. Hiroo berlokasi di antara Ebisu, Shibuya, Roppongi dan Azabu. Nama-nama itu merupakan sejumlah nama kawasan penting di ibu kota negara ini. Penghuni Hiroo tak lain konglomerat-konglomerat dan public figure Jepang.

Salah satu konglomerat sekaligus public figure yang tinggal di sini ialah kakak-beradik Sabaku. Mereka terdiri dari Sabaku Temari, sang putri sulung berambut pirang yang berprofesi sebagai analis di perusahaan Sabaku LTD. Lalu, putra kedua bernama Kankurou. Kontras dengan kakak dan adiknya, Kankurou memilih membuka bisnis sendiri. Ia mendirikan maskapai penerbangan yang diberi nama K-Airlines. Yang terakhir adalah Sabaku Gaara. Putra bungsu yang paling menawan di antara mereka. Dialah CEO Sabaku LTD. Kedudukan yang pas untuknya mengingat Gaara yang paling genius serta mewarisi bakat bisnis ayahnya, Sabaku Rei. Lulusan Sorbonne University ini menjadi harapan terbesar bagi kemajuan Sabaku LTD. Yang bergerak di bidang travel dan perhotelan.

Mercedes yang dikemudikan Kankurou meluncur mulus memasuki halaman. Kankurou memarkirkannya persis di samping sebuah air mancur berhiaskan obelisk Mesir di atasnya. Bersama mereka melangkah melintasi halaman rumah yang luas. Akhirnya mereka tiba di beranda. Temari menekan bel. Pintu depan mengayun terbuka, menampakkan interior sebuah ruang tamu bernuansa pastel. Permadani, sofa, meja tamu, dan koleksi porselen yang tersusun rapi di balik lemari kaca kian menambah citra elegan di ruangan panjang itu.

Beberapa orang pelayan membungkuk hormat pada Sabaku bersaudara. Secara to the point Temari menanyakan kedua orang tua mereka pada para pelayan. Selidik punya selidik, ternyata Sabaku Rei dan Sabaku Karura baru saja berangkat ke airport. Mereka berencana liburan keliling Eropa selama tiga minggu ke depan.

"Hmm...pasti ini ide Papa." Tebak Kankurou. Mendudukkan diri di sofa Chesterlief, menyesap Ocha (sejenis teh khas Jepang) perlahan-lahan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Siapa tahu ini ide Mama." Bantah Gaara.

Temari mendahului menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sambil menuang teh dari teko, ia menukas. "Sejak perusahaan keluarga diserahkan pada kita, Papa suka sekali melancarkan ide-ide tentang liburan. Papa pernah bilang padaku kalau dia ingin keliling dunia sebelum maut menjemputnya. Otomatis Mama harus mendampingi kemanapun Papa pergi."

Gaara tak berkomentar. Logis juga penjelasan Temari dan Kankurou. Lagi pula, masih banyak hal penting yang harus diprioritaskannya. Tumpukan pekerjaan yang belum selesai dan masalah kesehatan. Dua hal itulah yang menyita perhatian Gaara sepenuhnya.

"Temari, Kankurou, aku mau ke atas sebentar. Aku tak bisa berdiam diri terlalu lama." Gaara bangkit dari sofa. Temari menyentuh lembut lengannya, mencegah sang adik beranjak.

"Kau baru saja tiba dari London, Anak Muda! Kau harus rileks! Itulah yang diinstruksikan dokter padamu!" kata Temari gemas. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran adiknya. "Tapi Temari...aku harus menyiapkan presentasi untuk meeting besok. Ini penting untuk perusahaan kita. Please..."

"Meeting dengan Hyuuga Corp kan? Itu mudah, Gaara."

"Jangan pernah menganggap urusan bisnis semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, Kankurou. Siapapun klien kita merupakan tantangan tersendiri." Jelas Gaara bijak.

"Hei, bicara tentang Hyuuga Corp, kudengar rumor kalau CEO-nya sangat cantik dan masih muda. Dia seumuran denganmu. Semoga saja kalian..."

Gaara mengabaikan kata-kata Kankurou. Dengan lembut dilepaskannya tangan Temari. Sejurus kemudian ia melangkah menaiki tangga ke lantai dua.

"Anak itu..." desah Temari masygul.

"Kuharap dia jangan jadi workaholic. Hei Gaara!" Kankurou menaikkan volume suaranya, meneriaki adiknya dari lantai bawah. "Kudoakan agar kau bersatu dengan CEO Hyuuga Corp!"

Dari lantai atas, Gaara terperangah mendengar seruan kakaknya. Siapapun takkan menyangka jika ucapan Kankurou yang bermaksud menggoda sang adik merupakan sebuah doa.


	3. Chapter 2: Daddy for Arissa

Chapter 2: Daddy for Arissa

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pagi di penghujung musim semi merekah, cerah nan indah. Semilir angin berembus pelan, membuat udara serasa makin sejuk. Langit biru bersih tanpa awan. Sang fajar bersinar lembut. Situasi yang ideal untuk memulai rutinitas.

Di kediaman keluarga Sabaku, Temari terbangun lebih awal. Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, gadis jelita berkuncir empat itu turun ke dapur dimana para pelayan sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Selamat pagi. Bisakah aku membantu kalian? Rasanya tak enak jika berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apa-apa." Sapanya ramah.

Kelima pelayan serentak berpaling. Tersenyum pada nona muda itu. Keluarga Sabaku memang terkenal dengan keramahannya. Sifat merekapun low profile. Tipikal keluarga konglomerat yang rendah hati.

"Boleh saja, Nona Temari." Jawab salah seorang pelayan.

Temari dengan sigap mencuci sayuran dan memotong-motongnya. "Tebakanku, kalian ingin memasak Miso sup ya? Sayurannya sebanyak ini."

"Benar, Nona. Kami pikir, setiba kembali dari London, Nona Temari bersama Tuan Kankurou dan Tuan Gaara akan senang mencicipi masakan Jepang."

"Oh, tentu saja. Kami selalu merindukan masakan Jepang dimanapun kami berada."

Begitu sibuk Temari memasak Miso sup bersama para pelayan hingga ia tak menyadari seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Perhatian Temari baru teralihkan saat sebuah suara menyapanya lembut. "Hello Temari Sweetheart,"

Temari menegakkan tubuh. Sebelah tangannya memegang pisau bekas memotong sayuran. "Jangan pura-pura jadi Shikamaru lagi, Kankurou. Tipu dayamu percuma saja kali ini."

Kankurou spontan melepas pelukkannya dan tertawa. "Yaaah...kukira kau masih percaya! Tumben sekali pagi ini kau memasak."

"Kau mengatakannya seolah aku jarang sekali melakukannya. Asal kau tahu saja Kankurou, memasak sudah menempati list hobiku. Bukankah semua masakanku enak? Bahkan Gaara mengakuinya."

"Gaara memang begitu. Dia takkan pernah menyakiti orang lain dengan kata-kata. Bisa saja dia memuji, tapi..."

"Stop. Bicara tentang Gaara, dimana dia sekarang? Aku cemas sekali."

"Terakhir kulihat dia di ruang makan. Sibuk dengan laptopnya. Oh my God...kuharap dia tidak mewarisi sifat workaholic Papa. Akan sangat berbahaya bagi kondisi tubuhnya."

Mendengar itu, cepat-cepat Temari menyelesaikan masakannya. Setelah menginstruksikan para pelayan untuk menyajikannya di meja makan, tunangan Nara Shikamaru itu melangkah meninggalkan pantry. Kankurou lekat mengikuti. Sifat paranoid mereka bangkit kembali.

Temari menghempas nafas lega. Setidaknya Gaara baik-baik saja. Ia masih berkutat dengan file di laptopnya. Kankurou mengintip sekilas, terbaca olehnya kata-kata dalam slide presentasi itu. "Untuk meeting ya?" tegurnya.

Gaara bergumam mengiyakan. Kesepuluh jarinya bergerak mengetikkan sesuatu. Lingkaran hitam di matanya semakin terlihat. Menandakan kelelahan dan dampak kerja kerasnya semalam. Temari mendekat dan duduk di samping Gaara. Menatap khawatir wajah adik bungsunya yang terlihat jauh lebih pucat. Gurat kelelahan terpancar di sana.

"Seharusnya kau jangan memaksakan diri, Gaara. Kau tak usah ragu meminta bantuanku atau Kankurou menyelesaikan ini semua." Ucap Temari halus.

Mau tak mau Gaara memalingkan wajah dari laptopnya. Sejurus kemudian ia berkata dengan kesabaran luar biasa. "Temari, percayalah ini semua bukan beban untukku. Aku yang menjalaninya, Temari. Aku pasti bisa me-manage waktu, kapan harus berhenti dan kapan harus memulai lagi. Trust me..."

Kedua mata bening Gaara menatap tepat ke dalam manik mata Temari. Gadis itu menundukkan wajah, merasakan pancaran ketenangan dari pemilik Turquoise di sisinya. Membenarkan ucapan Gaara. Oh my goodness, mungkinkah sang adik berhasil menghipnotisnya lewat tatapan mata? Temari tertawa dalam hati. Sejak kapan adiknya belajar ilmu hipnotis?

Pintu kaca yang membatasi ruang makan dan pantry terbuka pelan. Dua orang pelayan masuk, menyajikan Miso sup. Merapikan meja makan tanpa bicara. Dalam sekejap, meja makan mewah yang terbuat dari kayu Cinamon Glaze itu telah tertata rapi.

"Nah, sekarang hentikan pekerjaanmu. Luangkan waktu untuk sarapan." Perintah Kankurou tegas pada Gaara.

Yang diperintah menurut. Ia menutup laptop dan memasukkannya ke dalam softcase. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba saja gerakan tangan Gaara terhenti. Tangannya beralih mencengkeram kuat perut bagian bawahnya, posisi ginjalnya berada.

"Astaga, Gaara...kau baik-baik saja?"

Gaara tak menjawab. Rasa sakit semakin hebat menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Susah payah ia mencoba berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?" desak Kankurou.

Lagi-lagi Gaara tidak menyahuti pertanyaan kakaknya. Ia membalikkan tubuh, melangkah tertatih keluar dari ruang makan. Kankurou segera mengambil inisiatif. Ia ikut bangkit, bergegas mengikuti Gaara.

Sementara itu, pria yang teramat dicemaskan Temari dan Kankurou tengah bersusah payah menaiki satu per satu anak tangga. Gemetar tangannya memegang pagar tangga, sebisa mungkin menjaga keseimbangan agar tidak terjatuh.

Setiba di dalam kamarnya, Gaara membuka laci, berusaha menemukan benda yang dicarinya. Lama ia mencari, ia tak kunjung menemukannya. Kemanakah ia menyimpan benda-benda terkutuk itu? Benda-benda yang sangat ingin dijauhinya andai penyakit itu tidak menginvasi tubuhnya.

Di tengah usahanya mencari, rasa sakit di tubuhnya semakin kuat mendera. Cairan hangat serasa mengenai jas Versache-nya. Cairan hangat itu...darah.

"Gaara!" Pintu kamar berdebam terbuka. Menampakkan Kankurou di ambangnya. Gurat kepanikan di wajahnya semakin dalam begitu melihat kondisi sang adik.

"Arissa, are you ready? Sudah jam tujuh, kau bisa terlambat." Hinata memanggil lembut nama permata hatinya.

"Iya Mommy, aku sudah siap!" Arissa berlari-lari kecil menuruni tangga. Satu tangannya sibuk membetulkan letak tas yang dipakainya.

"Ayo kita berangkat. Tidak ada yang ketinggalan? Semua PR sudah dikerjakan?" tanya Hinata memastikan. Arissa mengangguk mantap. Menggamit lengan Mommy-nya.

Di ruang tamu, mereka berpapasan dengan Bibi Anko. Wanita paruh baya itu sibuk membersihkan lukisan-lukisan yang tergantung di dinding ruangan.

"Hinata-sama, Nona Arissa," sapanya. Berhenti sejenak dari kesibukan membersihkan lukisan. "Iya, jaga rumah baik-baik. Kami akan pulang untuk lunch."

"Aku berangkat dulu, Bibi! Nanti Bibi masak yang enak ya?" pamit Arissa. Mencium tangan keriput sang pengasuh.

Bibi Anko tersenyum penuh sayang. Mengusap-usap rambut Nona mudanya. Mengantarkan Arissa dan Hinata sampai ke gerbang rumah.

Fortuner yang dikemudikan Hinata berhenti di depan gerbang sebuah taman kanak-kanak. Hinata membukakan pintu mobil untuk Arissa, lalu menuntunnya memasuki halaman sekolahnya. Arissa awalnya excited, akan tetapi kegembiraannya memudar begitu saja kala melihat sekumpulan anak kecil seusianya memasuki areal taman kanak-kanak bersama ayah mereka. Pemandangan di depannya begitu ironis. Bukan hanya diantar, merekapun dihadiahi pelukan hangat dari sang ayah sebelum berpisah. Hinata dapat menyelami isi hati putrinya. Segera ia mendekap sang permata hati, tak lupa mengecup lembut keningnya.

"Be patient, Dear. Sebentar lagi kau pasti akan punya Daddy lagi." Hibur Hinata.

"Tapi kapan, Mommy?! Arissa tak tahan lagi dicaci-maki anak-anak karena nggak punya Daddy! Arissa ingin memilikinya! Memangnya Daddy pergi kemana sih?"

Hinata kehabisan kata. Pertanyaan putrinya terlalu kompleks. Mustahil ia menjelaskan tentang Naruto dan perpisahannya yang menyakitkan. Menjelaskannya sama saja dengan menggoreskan pisau trauma di hati seorang anak kecil yang masih virgin.

"Daddy tidak kemana-mana. Hanya saja, belum waktunya bagi Daddy untuk kembali bersama kita." Hanya kalimat itu yang terlontar dari bibir Hinata.

Arissa menggembungkan pipi. Tak puas dengan jawaban sang Mommy. Beruntung pada saat itu bel berdering. Pertanda kelas akan dimulai.

Mendengar bunyi bel, Arissa serta-merta meraih tangan Hinata dan mengecupnya. Berlari kecil memasuki kelas, menyusul teman-temannya. Untuk sesaat Hinata berdiri terpaku. Kembali hatinya membisikkan janji untuk anak semata wayangnya.

"Keras kepala! Sungguh keras kepala! Lama-lama aku memanggilmu Mr. Headstone kalau begini terus!" ucap Kankurou setengah berteriak.

Temari berbisik menenangkan. Mengusap-usap lengan adiknya untuk mengendalikan emosi. Mengingatkan posisi mereka saat ini. Jika Kankurou tidak diingatkan, probabilitasnya cukup tinggi untuk mengacaukan suasana rumah sakit yang kondusif.

Ya, pagi ini mereka berada di rumah sakit. Menemani Gaara yang terpaksa menjalani perawatan akibat kondisi ginjalnya yang terus menurun. Menurut tim dokter, fungsi ginjal Gaara tinggal 68%. Persentase yang sangat mengkhawatirkan.

Sementara Kankurou menumpahkan kemarahannya, Gaara memilih diam. Percuma saja berargumen dengan kakak keduanya. Kontras dengan Kankurou, Temari bersikap jauh lebih lembut. Seraya mengusap rambut Gaara, ia bertanya.

"Sekarang bagaimana perasaanmu? Masih ada yang sakit?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin secepatnya keluar dari rumah sakit." Tanpa ragu, Gaara mengungkapkan isi hatinya. "Sabarlah, dokter belum mengizinkan. Kakak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Kau pasti memikirkan meeting dengan Hyuuga Corp dan pekerjaan lain kan? Singkirkan semuanya dari otakmu sekarang. Kau harus istirahat."

Refleks Gaara melirik Roger Dubbuis yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya begitu Temari menyebut kata 'meeting'. Ia tersentak kaget saat mendapati angka pada jam tangan mahal itu. Pukul sembilan tepat! Waktunya meeting dengan Hyuuga Corp.

"Biar aku yang mewakilimu untuk meeting. Toh aku sudah punya slide presentasinya." Temari bangkit, meraih tab-nya dari meja samping tempat tidur.

Kedua iris Turquoise Gaara melebar. Bagaimana bisa? Temari tersenyum dan mengedip nakal pada Kankurou. "Dia yang meng-copy file itu dari laptopmu. Jangan khawatirkan apapun lagi, oke? Kankurou, jaga dia selama aku pergi."

Temari beranjak meninggalkan ruangan. Di pintu ia berbalik saat Kankurou memanggil namanya. "Cobalah dekati CEO Hyuuga Corp yang cantik itu. Siapa tahu dia mau menikahi adik kita yang keras kepala ini."

Slide show ditampilkan secara sistematis di proyektor. Sebersit kekaguman menyelusup ke dalam hati Hinata melihat model presentasi yang ditunjukkan perwakilan Sabaku LTD. Tak sia-sia ia menuruti saran ayahnya untuk menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan raksasa itu. Bukan hanya presentasinya yang menarik, penyampaian slide demi slide cukup komunikatif. Mulai dari profil Sabaku LTD. Sampai bentuk kerja sama yang akan dilakukan dengan Hyuuga Corp. Sempurna, satu kata yang terangkai dalam otak Hinata untuk merepresentasikan kekagumannya.

Dalam waktu dua jam, meeting akhirnya usai. Keputusan final: Hyuuga Corp dan Sabaku LTD. Akan bekerja sama. Satu per satu peserta meeting meninggalkan ruangan. Dalam perjalanannya ke pintu, Hinata menyempatkan diri menyalami perwakilan Sabaku LTD. Yang begitu piawai dalam urusan public speaking dan presentasi.

"Kau pasti Hyuuga Hinata. CEO Hyuuga Corp, kan?" Sebelum Hinata menyapa, Temari mendahuluinya. "Bisa dibilang begitu."

Hinata tersenyum. Tak mengira Temari mengenalinya sebagai "CEO Hyuuga Corp". Merekapun berkenalan. Sesaat larut dalam perbincangan.

"Seharusnya pujian-pujianmu kauberikan pada adikku, bukan padaku." Temari tertawa saat Hinata memberinya komplimen atas presentasi dan pemaparannya yang luar biasa. "Aku hanya mewakili adikku. Kalau dia yang presentasi, kau pasti akan lebih terpikat lagi."

"Lantas, dimana adikmu sekarang? Ada acara lain?" terka Hinata.

Temari menghembuskan nafas panjang. Sosok Gaara kembali melintas di ingatannya. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Masih stabilkah?

"Adikku sedang sakit. Tiga jam lalu dia diopname,"

"Oh...sorry, bukan maksudku..."

"Noprob, publik memang ingin tahu keadaan adik bungsuku. Kamipun tak segan memberi tahu karena Papa dan Mama mengajari kami untuk bersikap ramah dan ekstrovert."

"Semoga adikmu cepat sembuh." Ucap Hinata tulus. Temari tersenyum berterima kasih seraya menepuk-nepuk halus pundak Hinata.

Itulah persentuhan pertama Hinata dengan keluarga Sabaku.

Gaara menatap nanar langit-langit kamarnya. Sebuah kamar bernuansa pale blue dengan replika lukisan Pablo Piccaso menghiasi dindingnya. Permadani tebal yang menutupi sebagian besar lantai memiliki warna senada. Selain replika lukisan Piccaso, foto-foto keluarga Sabaku juga terpasang di dinding. Serangkaian foto yang membuat siapapun terbawa dalam arus kenangan keluarga Sabaku. Kamar pribadi CEO Sabaku LTD. Ini makin menawan dengan keberadaan lampu kristal Swarrowski yang menggantung indah di langit-langit.

Meskipun demikian, semua kesan elegan ini tak lagi dipedulikan Gaara. Ia justru ingin keluar dari ruangan mewah yang memenjarakannya ini secepatnya. Gaara memang dibolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit, tetapi Kankurou dan Temari memerintahkannya bed rest. Instruksi yang menyebalkan. Lagi pula, siapa mereka begitu otoriter memerintahkan Gaara?

Menjalani bed rest tidaklah menyenangkan. Gaara merasa ia bagaikan mayat hidup. Dirinya yang begitu aktif dan terbiasa melakukan aktivitas yang padat, kini harus terlentang di atas Majesty Vi-Spring bed-nya.

Sembunyi-sembunyi ia melirik kamera CCTV di sudut kamarnya. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya begitu mengamati keadaan sekeliling rumah lewat kamera itu. Selebihnya mansion keluarga Sabaku sepi. Hanya tiga orang pelayan yang menyibukkan diri memotong rumput di halaman belakang. Dua lainnya memilih beristirahat di rumah khusus pelayan yang terletak di belakang kediaman utama. Kegembiraan semakin memuncak kala Gaara memperhatikan Toyota Yarris milik Kankurou dan Bentley kesayangan Temari tidak terparkir di garasi. Itu berarti kedua kakaknya sedang pergi. Kesempatan bagus.

Tanpa membuang tempo, Gaara turun dari tempat tidur. Melapisi pakaian luarnya dengan sweater, lalu melangkah keluar kamar. Perlu waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk mencapai halaman depan. Mansion keluarga Sabaku begitu luas, dan terkadang Gaara menyayangkannya.

Sungguh mudah keluar dari kediaman Sabaku tanpa kehadiran Temari dan Kankurou. Gaara makin bahagia. Kesempatan emas ini tidak datang dua kali. Bahkan, percaya atau tidak, kepergian Gaara luput dari perhatian kelima pelayan.

Taman menjadi spot favorit Gaara sejak kecil. Beruntung ia tinggal di Tokyo, ibu kota negara yang memiliki cukup banyak taman.

Pada sore secerah ini, memang menyenangkan berjalan-jalan ke taman. Gaara memilih timing yang tepat. Ia mengenyakkan diri di salah satu bangku, tak puas-puasnya menatapi keceriaan sekumpulan anak kecil yang bermain di areal taman berukuran luas itu. Kedamaian serasa menyelimuti hatinya. Inilah suasana yang ia sukai.

Melihat sejumlah kanak-kanak, Gaara kembali terkenang masa kecilnya. Masa kecil yang begitu bahagia bersama Sabaku Rei, Karura, Temari dan Kankurou. Masa kecil yang belum ternoda oleh hadirnya penyakit mematikan dalam tubuhnya.

Pria berambut merah itu menghela nafas. Arus kuat menghempaskan hatinya. Andai saja waktu dapat terputar kembali. Cepat-cepat ditepisnya pikiran itu. Tidak rasional, toh sekarang ia masih bisa bahagia. Kebahagiaan yang mungkin sedikit berbeda.

Tengah tenggelam dalam kenangan, perhatian Gaara teralih seketika. Terdengar suara-suara gaduh di kejauhan. Gaara beranjak dari bangku taman dan menghampiri asal keributan itu.

Selidik punya selidik, ternyata keributan berasal dari tanah lapang yang bersebelahan dengan taman. Sekilas Gaara dapat mendengar makian-makian yang diteriakkan dari tempatnya berada. "Pembohong! Kami takkan pernah percaya padamu!"

"Pergi kau! Kami tidak menerima pendusta untuk bermain bersama kami! Katanya kau punya Daddy? Coba tunjukkan Daddy-mu yang hebat itu!"

Gaara mempercepat langkah. Sampai akhirnya ia tiba di tempat kejadian. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seorang anak perempuan kecil dikerumuni anak-anak yang lebih besar. Gadis kecil itu tak berdaya diserang bertubi-tubi oleh pukulan dan lemparan.

"Hentikan." Gaara berdiri di sisi anak perempuan itu.

"Siapa Oji-san ini?"

Sesaat Gaara kehilangan kata. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu.

"Aku...Daddy-nya."

Anak-anak itu terperangah. Melihat aura kharismatik dan sikap berwibawa Gaara membuat nyali mereka runtuh. Tanpa kata, merekapun berlari meninggalkan tanah lapang itu.

Gaara berbalik dan mendapati gadis kecil yang diselamatkannya masih berlutut di tanah. Sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh hatinya. Kanak-kanak yang satu ini begitu cantik. Dengan rambut pirang panjang dan mata bagai mutiara, juga wajah innocent nan teduh, ia sangatlah memesona. Mengapa gadis secantik ini harus mengalami penderitaan sedemikian berat?

Gaara ikut berlutut di tanah. Mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan dara mungil berwajah jelita itu. Lembut menyentuh pundaknya, ia berkata. "Jangan takut, mereka sudah pergi dan takkan mengganggumu lagi."

Si gadis kecil tak merespon. Shock masih membelenggu hatinya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Gaara mengulurkan tangan, membelai lembut pipi anak itu yang berdarah.

Kanak-kanak berambut pirang itu tersentak ketika Gaara menyeka darah dari pipinya. Bukan hanya wajah, tangan dan kaki sang gadis terluka pula. Gaun putihnya robek di beberapa tempat. Gaara mengambil sapu tangannya dan membebat luka di tangan anak itu. Ia juga membuka sweaternya dan memakaikan sweater putih itu ke tubuh si gadis.

"Lukamu parah. Ayo kita ke rumah sakit."

Anak itu menggelengkan kepala. Kristal-kristal bening mengaliri pelupuk matanya.

"Oke kalau kau tidak mau. Kau ingin pulang saja? Dimana rumahmu?"

Lagi-lagi hanya tetesan air mata sebagai jawaban. Alhasil, Gaara hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala anak malang itu. Duduk di sisinya hingga tangisnya berhenti.

Entah mengapa, setiap kali melihat tetesan air mata yang terjatuh dari kelopak mata sang gadis, sesuatu yang perih menyayat hati Gaara. Ia tak tega melihat penderitaan seorang anak kecil yang begitu polos, mungil, dan tak berdosa. Gaara memang memiliki sifat penyayang terhadap anak-anak. Namun tak pernah sebelumnya ia demikian tersentuh. Mungkinkah ikatan batin telah terjalin antara dirinya dan anak berambut blonde ini?

"Kau sudah tenang?" tanya Gaara lembut.

Anak itu mengangguk. Bibir mungilnya bergetar mengucap kata-kata.

"Thank you...Daddy."

Gaara kian hanyut dalam keharuan. Gadis cantik ini memanggilnya Daddy. Apakah selama hidupnya ia tak pernah mengenal figur seorang ayah? Kalau demikian adanya, sungguh Gaara bersedia menjadi ayah yang baik untuknya.

"You're wellcome, Princess." Gaara bergumam lirih. Membawa tubuh mungil nan rapuh itu dalam dekapannya. Membiarkannya merasakan kehangatan dan wangi Calvin Klein dari tubuh Gaara.

"Oh ya, sejak tadi kita belum berkenalan. Siapa namamu?" Gaara memecah keheningan yang sesaat melingkupi.

"Arissa...my name's Arissa."

"Arissa, nama yang cantik. Secantik pemiliknya."

Arissa tersenyum tipis mendengar pujian itu. Selain Grandpa Hiashi, baru sekali ini seorang laki-laki dewasa bersikap hangat padanya. Dan ternyata...laki-laki itu adalah Daddy-nya! Ya Tuhan, inikah Daddy yang Engkau janjikan itu? Apakah Daddy untuk Arissa telah datang?


	4. Chapter 3: When I Fall In Love

Chapter 3: When I Fall In Love

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Sore perlahan berganti senja. Sang mentari bersiap meninggalkansinggasana, tenggelam perlahan-lahan di balik cakrawala. Bersamaan dengan datangnya senja, Gaara memutuskan membawa Arissa pulang ke kediaman keluarga Sabaku. Bukannya ia tak ingin mengembalikan Arissa pada keluarga Hyuuga, hanya saja saat ini Gaara belum tahu siapa keluarga Arissa yang sebenarnya. Sejak tadi gadis kecil lima tahun itu lebih memilih bungkam ketika Gaara menanyakan perihal keluarganya.

Maka, di sinilah Gaara dan Arissa sekarang. Berjalan menyusuri kawasan Roppongi dan Shibuya, menuju Hiroo. Arissa berada dalam gendongan Gaara. Nampaknya ia nyaman sekali di posisinya sekarang.

"Daddy Gaara?" panggil kanak-kanak itu perlahan.

"Ya, Princess?" "Daddy Gaara punya anak lain nggak selain Arissa?"

Gaara tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan lugu itu. Bagaimana pula ia bisa memiliki anak? Pernikahan saja belum dilangsungkan.

"Belum, Arissa. Daddy belum punya anak selain Princess Arissa." Sahut Gaara jujur.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, i'm serious. Masa Arissa tidak percaya sama Daddy?"

Arissa mengangguk percaya. Tersenyum lebar, mengeratkan pelukkannya di leher Gaara. "Kalo gitu, Daddy menikah saja sama Mommy. Jadi, Arissa bisa punya adik."

Kalimat polos Arissa membuat Gaara terenyak. Sejauh ini ia belum terpikir untuk menikah. Ia bahkan terlalu takut untuk melakukannya. Ia khawatir tak seorangpun wanita yang bersedia bila mengetahui kondisi yang sesungguhnya. Meskipun demikian, Gaara tidak bisa membiarkan situasi ini berlangsung lama. Cepat atau lambat, ia harus segera menemukan pendamping hidup. Hanya saja, mungkin agak sulit mencari wanita yang tepat mengingat keadaan tubuhnya.

Gerbang besi mansion keluarga Sabaku terbuka otomatis. Gaara melangkah masuk ke dalamnya. Dari kejauhan, dapat dilihatnya Temari dan Kankurou menunggu dengan cemas di beranda. Sesaat tadi ia nyaris melupakan kedua kakaknya. Kehadiran Arissa sempurna menyita perhatiannya.

"Gaara! Kau kemana saja? Syukurlah akhirnya kau kembali!" Temari menghambur ke halaman. Memeluk erat tubuh adiknya.

Kankurou menyusul. Menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Gaara. Wajar mereka bersikap paranoid. Pasalnya, kesehatan fisik CEO Sabaku LTD. Itu sulit diprediksi.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan, just for fun. Jangan khawatirkan aku lagi," Gaara berkata menenteramkan. "Thanks God. Dan...demi Tuhan, siapa gadis kecil nan cantik ini?"

"Anakku." Jawab Gaara spontan. Membuat Temari dan Kankurou melebarkan mata mereka, shock. "What? Anak? Gaara, jangan bilang kau..."

"Stop! Kankurou, bisakah kau berhenti berpikiran negatif? Princess, ayo kenalan sama Auntie Temari dan Uncle Kankurou." Gaara kembali berpaling pada Arissa.

Arissa mendekat. Malu-malu menjabat tangan Temari dan Kankurou. Kedua kakak Gaara itu tersenyum bersahabat. Membalas jabatan tangannya.

"What's your name, Sweety?" sapa Temari ramah.

"Arissa...Hyuuga Arissa. Tapi ada beberapa orang yang memanggilku Namikaze Arissa." Sahut anak lima tahun itu, halus sekali.

Hyuuga? Seorang Hyuuga rupanya. Gaara dan Kankurou rileks saja menerima fakta bahwa Arissa anggota keluarga Hyuuga. Sementara Temari menepuk dahinya, menyadari sesuatu.

"Astaga, pantas saja matamu mirip sekali dengan mata ibumu! Dimana Hyuuga Hinata, Nak? Mengapa tidak ada bersamamu?" tanya Temari dengan nada interogatif.

"Kau mengenalnya, Temari?"

"Tentu saja! Baru pagi tadi aku bertemu ibunya saat meeting!"

Akan tetapi, kata-kata Arissa selanjutnya menuai kekagetan Sabaku bersaudara. Dengan innocent-nya, si gadis kecil berkata.

"Arissa mau di sini dulu, sama Daddy Gaara. Abis Arissa kangen sama Daddy. Mommy pasti ngerti..."

Senyap. Temari dan Kankurou tak kuasa untuk bicara. Sementara Gaara kembali merengkuh Arissa dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Gaara, kau harus menceritakan sedetail-detailnya padaku dan Kankurou." Tegas Temari setelah menguasai diri.

"Baik. Arissa Sayang, masuklah ke dalam rumah. Nanti Daddy menyusul."

"Oke! Daddy jangan lama-lama ya!"

Arissa berlari masuk ke ruang tamu. Meninggalkan Sabaku bersaudara di beranda. Temari berbalik menatap adik bungsunya, memohon penjelasan.

Gaara menghela nafas panjang dan mulai bercerita. Bagaimana ia pergi dari rumah sewaktu Temari dan Kankurou pergi, sampai pada kejadian menemukan Arissa tengah dianiaya kawan-kawan bermainnya sendiri. Temari dan Kankurou mendengarkan dengan seksama. Raut wajah mereka sesekali berubah seiring kisah yang diceritakan Gaara.

"Bayangkan jika kalian ada di posisiku. Tentu kalian takkan tega melihatnya. Arissa terlalu kecil untuk mengalami penderitaan seberat ini. Dan aku sudah bertekad untuk menjadi Daddy-nya, apapun yang terjadi."

Senyap. Kesungguhan terpancar kuat dalam tatapan mata Gaara. Tekadnya sulit terelakkan. Temari dan Kankurou tahu, sekali adik mereka memiliki sebuah ekspektasi, ia takkan bisa dihalangi.

"Gaara," panggil Temari lembut.

"Kau nampaknya sayang sekali pada Arissa. Padahal kau baru saja mengenalnya."

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? Kau ingin menghalangiku? Ya, aku memang menyayanginya dan..." "Aku sama sekali tidak menghalangimu. Aku justru mendukungmu. Ya kan, Kankurou?"

"Ya. Kami percaya kau bisa menjadi Daddy yang baik untuknya. Tapi masalahnya Gaara, Arissa juga punya Mommy."

Gaara terenyak mendengar kalimat terakhir Kankurou. Ya, biar bagaimanapun Arissa masih memiliki seorang Mommy. Bila ia ingin menjadi Daddy untuknya, maka Gaara harus...

"Kudengar Hyuuga Hinata sudah bercerai dengan Namikaze Naruto. So, she's available, right? Dapatkan juga Mommy-nya setelah kau merebut hati Arissa."

Namikaze Naruto? Nama Namikaze memang tidak asing, tetapi Naruto? Mungkinkah mantan suami Hinata sekaligus ayah kandung Arissa adalah penerus Namikaze Group? Entahlah, semua ini merupakan teka-teki yang belum terjawab.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan kalut begitu. Lebih baik kita masuk sekarang. Gaara, jagalah Arissa. Biar aku dan Kankurou mencoba menghubungi keluarga Hyuuga."

Gaara mematuhi perintah Temari. Segera ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Di ruang tamu, dilihatnya Arissa tengah memakan cup cake ditemani salah seorang pelayan.

"Daddy," Arissa berkata riang begitu melihat kedatangan Gaara.

"Hai Princess. Lagi makan cup cake ya? Sepertinya lezat."

"Iya, it taste delicious. Daddy mau?"

Gaara menggelengkan kepala. Ia tidak memiliki mood untuk makan.

"Arissa, i have something to ask you." Gaara memulai seraya duduk di samping Arissa.

"What's up, Daddy?"

"Apa Arissa tidak merindukan Mommy?"

"Tentu saja rindu. Tapi Arissa masih mau bersama Daddy. Nanti pasti Mommy jemput Arissa di sini."

"Iya Sayang, sebentar lagi Mommy akan datang." Hanya itu yang bisa Gaara ucapkan. Diusap-usapnya kepala Arissa penuh kasih sayang. Niatnya semakin kuat untuk menjadi Daddy bagi Arissa.

Sementara itu, di mansion mewah keluarga Hyuuga, Hinata tak bisa menahan kepanikannya. Bagaimana tidak, Arissa belum kembali dari taman. Padahal sekarang waktunya pulang, namun Arissa tak kunjung tiba.

Berkali-kali Hinata melirik jam dinding. Pukul enam tepat. Mengapa putri kecilnya belum juga pulang?

"Arissa...kau kemana saja, Nak?" Tanpa sadar, Hinata mendesah. Menyandarkan tubuh ke sofa.

Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu? Akhir-akhir ini kasus penculikan dan kriminalitas pada anak-anak semakin tinggi intensitasnya. Hinata tak dapat membayangkan bila anaknya menjadi salah satu korban.

Setengah jam. Satu jam. Satu setengah jam. Dua jam berlalu sudah. Kini waktu menunjukkan pukul 20.00. Perempuan berambut indigo itu makin frustasi. Duduk diam dan menunggu bukan pekerjaan yang menyenangkan. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Bibi Anko baru saja pulang ke rumahnya. Perempuan paruh baya yang dipekerjakan Hinata itu memang selalu pulang ke rumah keluarganya menjelang senja. Praktis ia kini sendirian di dalam mansion keluarga Hyuuga. Neji, Tenten dan putri mereka baru saja berangkat ke Berlin untuk urusan pekerjaan dengan flight pukul 19.00. Sementara itu, Hiashi baru kemarin keluar dari rumah sakit karena penyakit tifus-nya kambuh. Hikaru tengah mencurahkan perhatian untuk merawatnya. Riskan bagi Hinata meminta bantuan pada anggota keluarga Hyuuga.

Wanita cantik itu meraih smartphone-nya. Membuka phonebook, siapa tahu menemukan orang yang layak dimintai pertolongan. Tengah kalut mencari kontak yang bisa diharapkan, mendadak ponsel canggih di tangannya bergetar. Ada telepon masuk. Dari nomor tak dikenal. Cepat Hinata menggerakkan trackpad pada icon answer.

"Moshimoshi?" sapanya gugup.

"Halo, benarkah ini nomor Hyuuga Hinata?" sahut sebuahsuara merdu di seberang sana. "Ya, saya sendiri. Maaf, saya berbicara dengan siapa?"

"Ini aku Hinata, Sabaku Temari."

"Oh Temari-san, ada apa?"

"Kau mencari-cari Arissa kan? Sekarang dia ada di mansion keluarga Sabaku."

Kedua mata Hinata bercahaya. "Benarkah? Baik, aku akan segera ke sana! Oke, bye!"

Tak membuang waktu, Hinata meraih kunci mobilnya dan berlari ke garasi. Hanya perlu waktu tiga menit sebelum Fortuner Hinata melesat meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Hyuuga.

Ruang keluarga kediaman Sabaku semarak oleh canda dan tawa. Permainan monopoli berserakan di atas meja marmer. Adalah ide Arissa untuk bermain monopoli bersama. Tentu saja Gaara, Temari dan Kankurou tak keberatan. Gaara yang paling antusias mengabulkan permintaan Arissa.

"Daddy...Daddy...lihat, Uncle Kankurou dari tadi kalah terus! Perusahaannya bangkrut aja!" seru Arissa sambil tertawa-tawa.

Gaara dan Temari ikut tertawa. Sementara Kankurou memajukan bibirnya kesal. Arissa makin senang melihatnya.

"Uncle Kankurou jelek deh kalo marah! Makanya, kalahin Daddy, Arissa, sama Auntie Temari dong!"

Baru saja Kankurou ingin mengatakan sesuatu, terdengar dering bel pintu. Temari tersenyum dan bangkit berdiri. "Sepertinya dia sudah datang." Ujarnya sebelum beranjak pergi. Kankurou mengangkat alis, namun sedetik kemudian paham siapa yang dimaksud Temari.

"Ah, itu pasti Mommy-nya Arissa."

"Mommy? Mommy sudah datang?" Anehnya, kemuraman menyapu wajah Arissa. Ia meletakkan permainan monopolinya begitu saja, dan membenamkan tubuh ke pelukan Gaara.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Refleks Gaara melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekeliling Arissa. Mencoba memberinya kehangatan dan perlindungan.

"Arissa masih mau di sini. Arissa masih mau sama Daddy..."

Terlambat. Di saat yang sama, pintu ruang keluarga terbuka. Masuklah Temari diikuti Hinata di belakangnya. Begitu melihat Arissa, serta-merta Hinata mendekap buah hatinya tersebut. Gaara melangkah mundur, memberi privasi untuk ibu dan anak itu.

"Arissa, ternyata kamu di sini! Mommy mencemaskanmu, Dear!" Hinata berseru senang. Menciumi wajah putrinya penuh rindu.

Tanpa disadari, sepasang mata Turquoise memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Menatapi kedekatan Hinata dan Arissa. Tersenyum penuh arti.

Untuk memberi privasi, Temari dan Kankurou melangkah pergi. Membiarkan ruangan itu hanya diisi oleh Gaara, Hinata dan Arissa.

Puas melampiaskan rindunya, Hinata berbalik. Sedetik. Tiga detik. Lima detik. Pandangannya bertemu dengan Gaara. Gaara balas menatapnya, teduh menenangkan.

Detik itu juga, dua hati berebut bicara. Detak dalam dada mereka serasa dua kali lebih cepat. Rona merah merayapi pipi putih Hinata. Gaara menundukkan pandang, tak kuasa menatap perempuan berkulit pualam itu lebih lama lagi.

"Ari-arigato Sabaku-san. Kau telah menjaga anakku," kata Hinata terbata.

Gaara tersenyum. Sukses membuat jantung Hinata nyaris copot. "Panggil aku Gaara. Sabaku-san serasa membuatku tidak muda lagi."

Hinata tertawa gugup mendengarnya. "Iya...terima kasih Gaara, sudah menjaga anakku malam ini."

Hening sesaat. Keduanya begitu canggung untuk memulai bicara. Gemuruh di dada mereka belum juga berhenti. Apakah gerangan perasaan ini? Dapatkah dikatakan sebagai...jatuh cinta? Inikah yang dinamakan love at the first sight?

"Mommy, Arissa mau menginap di sini! Boleh kaaan?"

Suara sopran Arissa memecah kebekuan. Hinata menunduk menatap wajah putrinya. Membulatkan mata mendengar permintaan itu.

"Tidak bisa, Sayang. Besok Mommy harus bekerja dan Arissa harus sekolah. Lagi pula kasihan Gaara-jisan kalau Arissa menginap di sini."

"Nggak mauuu! Pokoknya Arissa ingin di sini sama Daddy..."

Daddy? Alis Hinata terangkat tinggi mendengarnya. Gaara buru-buru menjelaskan segalanya sebelum terjadi salah persepsi. Akhirnya Hinata paham. Ia justru merasa tersentuh. Demikian besar kerinduan Arissa untuk memiliki seorang ayah.

"Baiklah, Arissa boleh menginap di sini. Tapi ingat, malam ini saja."

"Asyiiik! Daddy, Arissa nanti tidur sama Daddy ya?"

"Apa? No...no! Arissa tidur sama Mommy."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku malah senang bisa terus bersama Arissa. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri. Aku akan sangat senang jika kau memberiku kesempatan untuk menyayanginya." Gaara menengahi.

Apa daya Hinata menolak. Di sisi lain ia juga ingin membuat Arissa bahagia. Dan satu-satunya kebahagiaan Arissa saat ini adalah Gaara.

Gaara membimbing lembut tangan Arissa. Membantunya naik ke ranjang. Memakaikan piyama, mengecup hangat keningnya.

Hati Arissa bagai melambung karena bahagia. Belum pernah ia diperlakukan sehangat dan selembut ini oleh seorang pria. Terkecuali oleh Grandpa Hiashi dan Uncle Neji. Selanjutnya Gaara mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh mungil Arissa.

"Daddy?" gumam Arissa.

"Ya?"

"Daddy nyanyiin lagu dong buat Arissa. Tuh ada piano, Daddy nyanyi sambil main piano juga."

Dengan senang hati Gaara memenuhi permintaan Arissa. Ia turun dari kaki ranjang. Berpindah ke kursi depan grand piano.

Kesepuluh jari Gaara bergerak lincah di atas tuts-tuts piano. Intro sebuah lagu dimainkan. Entah mengapa, ia ingin menyanyikan lagu yang representatif dengan perasaannya malam ini. Selesai intro, mulailah Gaara menyanyi.

When i fall in love it will be forever

Or i'll never fall in love

In a restless world like this is

Love is ended before it's begun

And too many moonlight kisses

Seen to cool in the warm of the sun

When i give my heart it will be completely

Or i'll never give my heart

And the moment i can feel that you feel that way to

Is when i fall in love with you

And the moment i can feel that you feel that way to

Is when i fall in love with you (The Beatless-When I Fall In Love).

Gaara mengakhiri permainan pianonya secara fade out. Performanya sungguh memikat. Arissa tersenyum simpul memandangi wajah Daddy-nya.

"Daddy lagi jatuh cinta ya? Sama Mommy kan?"

Wajah Gaara merona. Kendati demikian, Arissa tak sempat melihatnya karena ia mulai terlelap. Sejurus kemudian Gaara beranjak ke atas ranjang. Membenahi letak selimut Arissa. Menekan tombol off pada remote air conditioner. Berbisik tepat di telinga gadis kecil itu. "Good night, Princess. Have a nice dream. I love you."

Selanjutnya Gaara membaringkan tubuh di samping Arissa. Menyelimuti tubuhnya sendiri, mencoba tidur. Berharap insomnia akut yang dideritanya tidak menyiksanya malam ini.

Cahaya pertama fajar menyentuh mayapada. Menciptakan semburat merah keemasan di kaki langit. Bersamaan dengan terbentangnya sayap sang fajar, Hinata selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Sejak kecil ia terbiasa bangun pagi. Hikaru membiasakan bangun pagi untuk seluruh anggota keluarga Hyuuga.

Pelan-pelan dilangkahkannya kaki keluar dari kamar tamu yang ditempatinya semalam. Menyusuri lorong lantai dua, sampai akhirnya tiba di pintu yang ia tuju. Tak terdengar suara apapun dari dalam. Hati-hati dibukanya pintu berpelitur mengilap itu.

Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar. Sejenak mengagumi dekorasi kamar pribadi CEO Sabaku LTD. Yang elegan. Kemudian pandangannya tertumbuk pada sebentuk ranjang di ujung kamar. Di ranjang itu, Arissa tertidur dengan pulas. Arissa tertidur di pelukan Gaara. Gaara memeluknya, erat dan hangat. Ia benar-benar tipikal 'gentleman daddy' yang melindungi putrinya. Hinata tersenyum memandangi mereka berdua. Relevan Arissa sangat menyayangi Gaara walaupun baru pertama kali berttemu.

Selimut yang dikenakan Gaara merosot perlahan. Tangan Hinata bergerak membetulkan posisi selimut tebal itu. Gerakan tangannya refleks membuat Gaara dan Arissa terbangun secara bersamaan. Keduanya menggeliat sesaat, lalu bangkit dari posisi tidur mereka.

"Morning Mommy," sapa Arissa setengah mengantuk.

"Hinata, kau sudah bangun?" Gaara mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa. "Ya. Maaf membangunkan kalian. Tidur kalian pulas sekali."

Ya, dalam hati Gaara mengakui tidurnya begitu pulas semalam. Tak pernah ia selelap itu sebelumnya. Insomnia akut yang biasa tak lagi menyerang. Mungkinkah karena kehadiran Arissa?

"Nah, sekarang Arissa mandi dulu ya? Sebentar lagi waktunya berangkat sekolah." Bujuk Hinata. "Nggak mau, Mommy! Arissa ingin mandi sama Daddy!"

Mata mutiara Hinata melebar. Mengapa anak ini menjadi begitu manja pada Gaara? Sesaat ia tak enak hati pada pria berambut merah itu. Tetapi Gaara tidak keberatan. Ia mengangkat tubuh mungil Arissa dan membawanya ke kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar itu. "Baik, kita mandi bersama. Sebelumnya, kita isi bathtub dulu. Oke?"

Hinata menghempas nafas pasrah. Gaara maupun Arissa sama saja. Hinatapun tak bisa mencegah niat Gaara yang ingin memandikan Arissa.

Halaman taman kanak-kanak buncah oleh teriakan gembira dan derap langkah kaki. Keriuhan semakin terdengar kala sebuah Porce hitam meluncur mulus memasuki halaman. Pintunya terbuka, dan keluarlah tiga orang dari mobil mewah itu: seorang pria muda berjas putih dan berambut merah, sesosok wanita dengan high heels dan rambut indigo yang tergerai rapi, dan gadis kecil berambut pirang dan bermata lavender yang menggendong ransel bergambar Hello Kitty di punggungnya.

Puluhan pasang mata menatapi kehadiran keluarga kecil itu. Ya, mereka layak disebut keluarga. Seorang ayah, ibu, dan anak yang terlihat begitu bahagia. Terlihat si pria berambut merah melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekeliling gadis blonde. Berkata lembut,

"Have a nice day. Baik-baik di sekolah."

Sang wanita berambut purple mencium pipinya. "Jangan nakal ya." Pesannya.

"Siap Daddy, Mommy! Bye! See you later!"

Anak kecil itu, yang tiada lain Arissa, berlari gembira menghampiri kawan-kawannya. Selama sepersekian detik Gaara dan Hinata memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum.

"Dia lucu sekali ya," komentar Gaara.

"Ya. Dialah hartaku yang paling berharga." Respon Hinata.

Mereka belum beranjak dari sana. Tepatnya saling mengulur waktu. Gaara menghela nafas, lalu memberanikan diri menanyakan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak semalam. "Hinata, tidakkah kau ingin memindahkan Arissa ke lingkungan baru?"

Kening Hinata berkerut mendengarnya. Tanpa ragu, Gaara menceritakan penganiayaan yang ditimpakan pada Arissa. Juga julukan 'pembohong' dan 'pendusta' yang dilontarkan anak-anak padanya.

"Secara psikologis, itu tidak baik bagi perkembangan kepribadian anak. Kau tahu tentang teori labelling, Hinata? Teori labelling yang dikemukakan oleh Becker menyatakan bahwa pemberian julukan pada seseorang akan memotivasinya untuk berlaku seperti label yang disematkan masyarakat padanya. Jika ini terjadi pada anak-anak, dampaknya akan lebih fatal. Kau tidak mau kan, Arissa kelak menjadi pembohong atau pendusta, dan berkepribadian introvert?" Gaara mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan retoris.

Hinata terdiam. Ia meresapi perkataan Gaara sepenuhnya. Memindahkan Arissa? Kemanakah ia harus mencari tempat yang terbaik? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Hyuuga Corp?

"Kau jangan khawatir dengan Hyuuga Corp dan tempat yang layak," ujar Gaara, seakan bisa membaca pikiran wanita di sampingnya.

"Bukankah Hyuuga Corp telah melakukan ekspansi ke sejumlah negara di lima benua? Kau bisa memilih negara mana saja untuk pindah sekaligus mengurus perusahaanmu dari negara tempatmu berada. Kumohon pikirkanlah saranku, Hinata. Ini untuk perkembangan psikis Arissa."

"Gaara..." Hinata memanggil lembut namanya. Membuat pria berambut merah darah itu menatapnya penuh perhatian.

"Kau...care sekali dengan Arissa."

Gaara diselamatkan dari kewajiban menjawab oleh penanda BBM masuk pada gadget-nya. Pengirim message itu ialah Temari. Membaca isi BBM dari Temari, ekspresi wajahnya berubah cemas.

"Gaara, cepatlah pulang ke rumah. Papa dan Mama baru saja tiba kembali dari Eropa. Katanya ada hal penting yang ingin mereka bicarakan padamu."


	5. Chapter 4: Paris, Je Suis Venu

Chapter 4: Paris, Je Suis Venu

Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Porce hitam itu melesat masuk ke gerbang mansion keluarga Sabaku. Pintu mobil terbuka, dan sesosok pria berambut merah keluar dari dalamnya. Ia melangkah cepat memasuki halaman. Gemuruh kecemasan menyerbu dadanya setengah jam terakhir.

BBM yang dikirimkan Temari sempurna menyita perhatian Gaara. Berbagai pertanyaan berkelebatan di otaknya. Mengapa Papa dan Mama kembali ke Tokyo secepat ini? Bukankah mereka berencana keliling Eropa selama tiga minggu ke depan? Tiba-tiba saja mereka pulang membawa problem yang cukup pelik. Problem apakah gerangan? Adakah koherensinya dengan Sabaku LTD.?

Langkah Gaara mencapai ambang pintu ruang tamu yang terbuka. Dilihatnya Rei-san, Karura, Temari dan Kankurou duduk mengitari sofa. Gaara segera bergabung dengan mereka. Mengambil tempat di sisi Temari.

"Inilah yang kami tunggu," Sabaku Rei, atau yang kerap kali dipanggil Rei-san oleh partner kerjanya, berucap. Seperti biasa, nadanya kharismatik. Sifat yang kini diwarisi oleh Gaara. "Ada apa Papa memanggilku?"

Senyap. Atmosfer di sekeliling ruang tamu berubah tegang. Bahkan perabot-perabot seolah ikut mendengarkan diskusi serius ini.

"Gaara, anakku," Rei-san memulai. Menghela nafas, menatap cemas wajah putra bungsunya.

"Ada kabar buruk dari cabang Sabaku LTD. Di Paris."

Gaara mengangkat wajah. Memberanikan diri memandang wajah ayahnya. Wajah Rei-san, yang senantiasa memancarkan keteduhan, kini didominasi gurat kecemasan.

"Iya Nak, itulah alasan kami pulang dan membatalkan rencana tour keliling Eropa." Timpal Karura. "Memangnya ada masalah apa?"

"Dari laporan-laporan keuangan yang diserahkan tim akuntan perusahaan, disinyalir banyak kasus korupsi yang dilakukan petinggi perusahaan di sana. Banyak aliran dana yang tidak jelas penggunaannya. Laporan-laporan perjalanan dinas fiktif juga ditemukan. Gunanya agar dana perjalanan dinas bisa dicairkan oleh pejabat perusahaan."

Kedua iris Turquoise Gaara membelalak. Sebanyak itukah masalah di Sabaku LTD. Paris? Mengapa semuanya terkesan out-of-controll begini?

"Semua itu membuat investor di Paris meragukan kredibilitas perusahaan kita. Bila keadaan dibiarkan, bisa jadi rencana ekspansi perusahaan gagal karena modal kurang cukup."

Frustasi memuncak di hati Gaara. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Mengapa hidupnya tak pernah jauh dari kepungan masalah? Mula-mula hadirnya Kidney Cancer dalam tubuhnya, sekarang perusahaanpun menghadirkan setumpuk problematika. Tragis.

"Maka, Papa dan Mama ingin meminta sesuatu padamu." Karura kembali angkat bicara. Nada memohon tertangkap dalam suaranya.

"What can i do for you Papa, Mama?"

"Pindahlah ke Paris dan uruslah perusahaan kita di sana."

Gaara terperangah mendengar permintaan Rei-san dan Karura. Tubuhnya bagai membeku. Pindah ke Paris?

"Don't worry, son. Kankurou dan Temari akan menemanimu. Temari tetap menjadi analis di Sabaku LTD. Kankurou juga masih bisa mengurus K-Airlines. Ditambah lagi, probabilitas kesembuhanmu semakin besar nanti."

Bukan itu yang Gaara khawatirkan, sungguh bukan itu. Batinnya berkecamuk seketika. Rasa sakit yang jauh dan tajam menusuk lubuk hatinya. Bila ia harus pindah ke Paris, bagaimana dengan...Hinata dan Arissa? Tidak, Gaara takkan rela melepas mereka begitu saja.

"Papa mohon, ini satu-satunya yang Papa inginkan darimu. Setelah itu, lakukan apapun yang kaumau." Pinta Rei-san.

Gaara terjebak dalam dilema. Selama sepersekian menit ia tidak merespon. Kebingungan, manakah yang harus diprioritaskannya.

Halaman depan taman kanak-kanak itu mulai dipadati anak kecil berusia 3-5 tahun. Dengan tas sekolah di punggung, mereka asyik bermain-main sembari menunggu kedatangan para penjemput. Ini memang sudah waktunya pulang. Bel pertanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi sepuluh menit lalu.

Satu per satu orang tua murid berdatangan. Memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan tertib. Menyambut kembali kehadiran putra-putri mereka. Di antara lalu-lalang penjemput, melangkahlah Gaara dan Hinata. Mereka memang berjanji menjemput Arissa dari sekolahnya. Sekalian Gaara ingin mengajak Hinata serta Arissa makan siang bersama.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Arissa berlari menghampiri kedua orang tuanya. Hinata tersenyum, merentangkan lengan untuk memeluk sang buah hati. Gaara tersenyum pula. Mengangkat tubuh kecil Arissa dan memutarnya lembut. Arissa tertawa-tawa senang diperlakukan begitu.

"Mommy, Daddy, hari ini jadi lunch kan?" tanya Arissa.

"Of course...Daddy sudah reserve restoran. Arissa pasti senang makan di sana." Sahut Gaara ceria. Arissa bersorak kegirangan. Memeluk dan mencium kedua pipi Gaara sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya.

Hinata menatap lekat tingkah putri semata wayangnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Gaara dan Arissa memang serasi sekali. Arissa sangat penurut pada Gaara. Sebaliknya, Gaara tak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk memanjakan Arissa.

Pintu kaca Sheraton Hotel berdenting terbuka. Menyambut kedatangan Gaara, Hinata dan Arissa. Sang door man membungkuk hormat pada ketiga tamunya. Menginjakkan kaki di lobi depan hotel yang sejuk, Arissa mengerutkan dahi. Ia berhenti berjalan. Menatap bingung wajah Daddy-nya. "Kenapa, Sayang?"

"Katanya Daddy mau ajak Arissa sama Mommy makan siang. Kok kita malah ke hotel?"

Gaara tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan lugu itu. Sambil mengacak lembut poni Arissa, ia menerangkan. "Di hotel ini ada restoran juga. Di sanalah kita akan makan siang. Arissa pasti suka tempatnya."

Mata Arissa berbinar bahagia. Kembali ia melangkah cepat mendahului Gaara dan Hinata. Terburu memasuki pintu lift.

"Kukira, kau akan mengajak kami ke restoran Sabaku Hotel." Komentar Hinata setiba di dalam lift. "Kaupikir begitu? Sorry Hinata, terus terang aku bosan dengan restoran hotelku. Jadi, kuputuskan mencari suasana baru. Tak apa kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bisa mengerti alasanmu."

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka pelan. Gaara dan Hinata melangkah keluar bersama Arissa. Menyusuri koridor, lalu berbelok ke dalam sebuah restoran yang menghadap tepat ke kolam renang. Arissa tak puas-puas memandangi interior restoran dan pemandangan indah yang terlihat dari kisi-kisi jendela. Bibir mungilnya terus membisikkan kekaguman.

Merekapun menempati meja nomor 4 bertuliskan 'reserved'. Seorang waiters datang menanyakan menu. Arissa memesan Tenderloin Steak dan vanilla milkshake. Tanpa diduga, Gaara dan Hinata memilih menu yang sama: Carbonara dan avocado juice!

Sang waiters tersenyum penuh arti seraya menulis pesanan. Sementara Arissa menyeringai nakal pada pria dan wanita di kanan-kirinya. Wajah Gaara kini merona, identik dengan warna rambutnya. Sementara Hinata menunduk. Memainkan ujung dress-nya untuk menutupi kecanggungan.

Perbincangan hangat tercipta di antara mereka selagi menunggu kedatangan menu. Gaara dan Hinata menanyakan kelancaran sekolah Arissa. Yang ditanya tersenyum bahagia dan menjawab segalanya baik-baik saja. Ia bahkan tak segan menceritakan semua kejadian yang dialaminya sepanjang waktu di sekolah. Baik Gaara maupun Hinata mencurahkan perhatian sepenuhnya. Tak sedikitpun mereka bosan mendengarkan cerita Arissa.

Sambil mendengarkan, kedua mata Turquoise Gaara terfokus pada Arissa. Hingga seminggu berlalu, ia belum bisa menyampaikan rencana kepindahannya ke Paris. Ia tak sampai hati menghapus senyum dari wajah kanak-kanak itu, juga binar bahagia di mata Hinata. Bagaimana ia harus menyampaikannya?

Tengah larut dalam perbincangan, datanglah dua orang waiters membawakan menu. Dalam sekejap, meja telah tertata rapi.

"Itadakimasu." Ucap mereka bertiga serempak sebelum mulai makan.

Lama Gaara tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Ia menggenggam kuat garpu dan pisau, seakan mencoba menemukan jawaban atas kerisauannya lewat dua peralatan itu. Di sebelah kanannya, Hinata terlihat menikmati Carbonara-nya. Nampaknya Carbonara menjadi varian pasta kesukaan perempuan indigo itu. Sedangkan di samping kirinya, Arissa tersenyum-senyum senang. Sukses sudah ia memotong Tenderloin Steak dengan usahanya sendiri, tanpa perlu bantuan orang lain.

Kendati Gaara sering kali tenggelam dalam dilema, secara keseluruhan acara makan siang mereka berlangsung menyenangkan. Siap atau tidak, Gaara bertekad memberi tahukan kepindahannya sekarang juga.

"Mmm...Hinata?" Ia memulai, sedikit ragu.

"Ya?"

Gaara meletakkan pisau dan garpunya. Berpikir sejenak, inilah saatnya.

"Kau sudah memikirkan saranku tempo hari? Tentang kepindahan ke luar negeri?"

"Sudah. Kemarin aku mendiskusikannya dengan Otou-san, Okaa-san, Tenten, dan Neji. Mereka setuju saja, dan mengusulkan beberapa negara."

"Negara mana saja kalau aku boleh tahu?" selidik Gaara. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Berharap menemukan peluang walau sedikit.

"Oh my! Jadi Mommy berencana pindah?! How about me?" Sebelum Hinata sempat menjawab, Arissa berseru tertahan. Mengabaikan garpunya yang terangkat. Membuat tetes-tetes saus memercik ke bajunya.

"Dengarkan dulu, Princess. Mommy belum selesai bicara." Gaara merangkul Arissa. Berbisik menenangkan.

"Mereka mengusulkan supaya aku pindah ke Roma, Singapura, Los Angeles, London, atau...Paris."

Inilah yang dinantinya! Kami-sama mengabulkan doa Gaara. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki peluang tetap berada di dekat perempuan jelita itu.

"Mana yang kaupilih?" tanya Gaara waswas.

"Aku lebih prefer pada Paris. Banyak sahabat-sahabatku yang menjadi brain drain di sana. Banyak pula yang memimpin perusahaan di Paris. Paling tidak aku punya banyak kawan. Sementara di tempat lain..."

Ya Tuhan, kali ini Engkau memberikan secercah kebahagiaan untuk Gaara. Rasa syukur tiada terhingga menghangati batinnya. Tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan rangkulan di tubuh Arissa.

"Hinata, bolehkah aku memberi saran?" tawar Gaara lembut.

"Tentu. Aku akan senang mendengarnya."

"Kusarankan kau pindah ke Paris. Seperti alasan yang kaukatakan tadi, itu sudah benar. Tapi ada alasan lain yang lebih rasional."

"Apa?"

"Pertama, akan lebih mudah melakukan ekspansi perusahaan bila kau berdomisili di Paris. Akan banyak investor yang bersedia bekerja sama dengan Hyuuga Corp. Aku merasakannya sendiri dengan membuka cabang Sabaku LTD. Kedua, kerja sama antara Sabaku LTD. Dan Hyuuga Corp akan semakin mudah. Sebab aku diminta Papa dan Mama mengurus perusahaan di sana. Dan ketiga..."

Kali ini Gaara tak kuasa melanjutkan. Hinata menantinya, ingin tahu apa alasan yang ketiga. Setelah menghela nafas dan menguatkan hati, Gaara berkata.

"Aku tak ingin berpisah darimu dan Arissa. Rasanya berat harus berada jauh dari kalian. Aku ingin tetap menjaga kalian, aku terlalu takut kehilangan kalian..."

Hinata melebarkan matanya. The third reason...the third reason.

"Gaara," desahnya. Bibirnya gemetar, kehilangan kata untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya.

Gaara menatap lekat ke dalam mata lavender Hinata. "Jangan pisahkan aku darimu dan Arissa. Izinkan aku menjaga dan menyayangi kalian."

Hinata terenyuh oleh permohonan Gaara. Entah mengapa, kepingan-kepingan kaleidoskop kenangan melayang-layang dalam memorinya. Sikap gentleman Gaara mengingatkannya pada Naruto. Astaga, haruskah ia teringat lagi pada pria blonde yang telah menyakitinya?

Sedetik. Tiga detik. Tujuh detik. Hinata akhirnya melepaskan diri dari kebimbangan. Ia menganggukkan kepala, bibirnya gemetar seolah hendak mengucap sesuatu. Melihat anggukkan itu, mata Gaara dan Arissa bercahaya. Arissa sontak mendekap Hinata. Sementara Gaara mengusap-usap punggung wanita cantik itu.

Nerrida Airport selalu saja diwarnai kesibukan. Derap langkah sepatu, derit koper, dan pembicaraan dalam berbagai bahasa mendominasi seantero bandara. Gaara dan Hinata terbiasa dengan kesibukan bandara internasional ini. Suatu saat mereka akan merindukannya.

Lain Hinata, lain pula Arissa. Sejak tadi ia terus saja berceloteh riang. Sesekali menyenandungkan 'La Neige Au Sahara' dengan suara merdunya. Terkadang ia meneriakkan kalimat favoritnya. "Paris, je suis venu! (Paris, aku datang!)"

Di depan pintu ruang check in, langkah mereka terhenti. Nampak Rei-san, Karura, Hiashi, Hikaru, Tenten dan Neji bersiap melepas kepergian mereka. Tak nampak air mata, namun kesedihan tergambar jelas dalam gurat wajah mereka.

"Take care, Gaara." Pesan Karura untuk terakhir kali. Menarik si bungsu dalam rengkuhannya.

Gaara balas memeluk Karura. Rei-san tak mau kalah. Didekapnya istri dan putranya bergantian. Temari dan Kankurou tak dilupakannya pula. Perpisahan yang menyedihkan dan berlandaskan ketegaran.

"Hinata, Gaara, Arissa, Temari, dan Kankurou, bila ada waktu berkunjunglah ke Jepang. Kami pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian." Pinta Hiashi panjang lebar. Hikaru mengangguk mengaminkan, tersenyum bangga pada putri tunggalnya yang akan segera pergi.

Puas menunda waktu untuk berpisah, akhirnya mereka berlima tak bisa lagi berada di sana lebih lama lagi. Segera mereka beranjak ke ruang check in. Melambaikan tangan untuk terakhir kali, lalu bergabung bersama calon penumpang pesawat lainnya.

Petugas bandara mengangkat barang-barang mereka. Memeriksa satu per satu dengan detektor. Petugas lainnya di sebuah meja panjang menyerahkan boarding pass. Dua puluh menit lagi, pesawat akan boarding.

Selesai check in, mereka diarahkan memasuki pintu boarding. Perjalanan panjang mengingat betapa luas bandara Nerrida. Sepuluh menit berselang, merekapun tiba di pintu pesawat. Mula-mula Hinata lebih dulu masuk ke dalam pesawat, disusul Gaara dan Arissa. Temari dan Kankurou mengikuti dari belakang.

Tiba di dalam pesawat, Arissa berkeras ingin duduk di samping Daddy-nya. Hinata mengizinkan, asalkan Arissa tidak merepotkan Gaara. Gaara sendiri tidak merasa direpotkan. Ia malah excited dengan kehadiran Arissa sepanjang perjalanan.

Pramugari menghampiri penumpang satu per satu. Menjelaskan penggunaan alat-alat keselamatan di dalam pesawat seperti safety belt, masker oksigen, jaket pelampung, dan pintu darurat. Mayoritas penumpang pesawat sudah hafal petunjuk itu di luar kepala. Namun tak ada salahnya memperhatikan dan mengikuti simulasi yang diperagakan pramugari-pramugari cantik tersebut.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, pesawat bergerak perlahan menuju runaway. Arissa tersenyum bahagia, lembut menggenggam tangan Gaara. Gaara membalas genggaman tangan Arissa. Akhirnya, mereka akan menuju ke tempat baru. Tempat yang pastinya lebih nyaman dan kondusif.

Pesawat Boeing berkapasitas dua ratus penumpang itu take-off dengan gerakan mulus. Tak ada turbulensi sama sekali. Ketika manuverpun, pesawat ini terhindar dari guncangan yang disebut turbulensi. Kala pesawat melakukan manuver dan mulai terbang di atas ketinggian tiga puluh tiga ribu kaki, Arissa kembali membisikkan sesuatu. Gaara dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Paris, je suis venu."


	6. Chapter 5: Questions

Chapter 5: Questions

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pesawat Boeing berkapasitas dua ratus penumpang itu mendarat mulus di landasan bandara Charles de Gaule. Suara lembut sang pramugari terdengar di dalam pesawat. Mengucapkan terima kasih sekaligus mengarahkan penumpang untuk keluar.

Hinata membenahi dua buah travel bag-nya. Travel bag itu tidak termasuk barang-barang yang ia masukkan ke bagasi. Di kejauhan ia bisa melihat Gaara tengah membangunkan Arissa. Entah bagaimana caranya, Arissa terbangun dengan mudah dan langsung melompat berdiri dari bangkunya. Hinata tersenyum kecil memperhatikan Gaara dan Arissa. Dua orang yang duduk di kanan-kiri Hinatapun ikut tersenyum meski tanpa bicara.

Satu per satu penumpang keluar dari pesawat. Hinata, Gaara, Arissa, Temari dan Kankurou menggabungkan diri di pintu pesawat. Lorong garbarata di depan mata. Merekapun menyusurinya bersama para penumpang yang lain.

Setelah keluar dari lorong garbarata dan mengambil bagasi, mereka mulai mencari penjemput. Banyak sekali orang berlalu-lalang di seputar bandara, sehingga cukup menyulitkan pencarian. Hinata ingat, Sakura, sahabat karibnya yang tinggal di Paris, berjanji menjemputnya pagi ini. Tiba-tiba saja...

"Hinataaa! Tui Manque tellement!"

Sesosok gadis cantik berambut soft pink berlari-lari dan memeluk Hinata erat. Sesaat Hinata terperangah, kemudian hatinya diselimuti kebahagiaan saat menyadari siapa yang memeluknya. "Sakura, ausi tu me manques!"

Kerinduan buncahdi dada mereka. Kedua sahabat itupun berpelukan, erat dan lama. Gaara, Arissa, Temari dan Kankurou tersenyum memperhatikan adegan penuh kerinduan tersebut. Puas berpelukan, Sakura membalikkan tubuh. Ia juga mendekap Arissa. Tak lupa ia menyalami Sabaku bersaudara.

"Ah, ini pasti kakak-beradik Sabaku yang sering diceritakan Hinata dan Arissa. Dan kuduga..." Mata Emerald Sakura menjelajah sejenak, pandangannya jatuh pada Gaara.

"Kau pria yang berhasil membuat sahabatku terpesona."

Pipi Hinata memerah. Gaara mempertahankan sikap cool-nya. Arissa, Temari dan Kankurou tertawa tertahan.

"Recommander, je mapele Sakura." Gadis itu mengenalkan diri. Gaara tersenyum, balas menjabat tangan Sakura dan memperkenalkan dirinya pula.

"Je mapele Sabaku Gaara."

"By the way, kemarin kaubilang kau tidak sendirian menjemputku. Dimana yang lain?"

"Mencari kami ya, rupanya?" Terdengar sebuah suara menginterupsi pertanyaan Hinata.

Di belakang Sakura, berdirilah...sahabat-sahabat Hinata! Merekalah brain drain yang memutuskan berdomisili di Paris. Pria berjas putih, berambut coklat, dan memiliki coretan aneh di pipinya bernama Inuzuka Kiba. Perempuan cantik berambut pirang dengan mata Aquamarine di sebelahnya bernama Yamanaka Ino. Adapun pria berambut Raven dan bermata Onyx yang begitu tampan dalam balutan jubah dokternya memiliki nama Uchiha Sasuke. Persis di samping Sasuke, berdirilah figur pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah baby face. Sekilas pemuda itu memiliki kemiripan dengan Gaara. Ia bernama Akasuna Sasori.

"Papa Sasukeee...!" Begitu mata lavender Arissa bertemu pandang dengan Onyx milik Sasuke, serta-merta gadis kecil itu menghambur ke pelukan pria menawan itu.

"Papa, i miss you." Ucapnya manja. Sasuke membelai-belai kepala Arissa penuh sayang. Tak lupa mendaratkan kecupan hangat di keningnya.

"Miss you too, Honey."

Melihat pemandangan itu, Gaara memalingkan tatapan. Entah mengapa benih ketidaksukaan tumbuh di hatinya seiring perlakuan hangat Sasuke pada Arissa. Arissa nampaknya dekat sekali dengan Sasuke. Dan lagi, mengapa Arissa memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'Papa'?

Para sahabat yang lain rupanya menyadari aura kecemburuan dalam diri Gaara. Sasuke menyadarinya pula. Maka dilepasnya pelukan Arissa dan ditatapnya Gaara dengan pandangan memohon maaf.

"Gomen. Kau...sepertinya tidak suka melihatku dekat dengan Arissa," kata Sasuke berhati-hati. "Sudahlah tak mengapa. Tapi, bolehkah aku tahu alasan Arissa memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Papa'?"

Mendengar itu, Arissa tertawa dan menimpali. "Ceritanya panjang, Daddy! Biar Papa Sasuke yang mengisahkannya sama Daddy!"

Detik berikutnya suasana kembali hangat dan akrab. Hinata menanyakan absennya salah satu sahabat mereka, Sai. Baru saja Ino ingin menjelaskan, perhatian mereka teralih oleh kedatangan pria berambut nanas. Ganjil, pria berjas Gucci itu membawa papan besar bertuliskan "Okaeri Temari-san". Pemandangan yang menggelikan sekaligus mengherankan.

"Nara Shikamaru," panggil Temari pada pria itu.

Si pria menatapnya dengan wajah innocent. Yang lain menahan tawa, mengantisipasi kejadian selanjutnya. Bukan rumor baru bahwa Sabaku Temari menjalin kedekatan khusus dengan Nara Shikamaru, dosen muda di Sorbonne University yang genius tapi pemalas itu.

"Tak usah memalukanku dengan papan bodohmu itu! Kau membuatku malu!" Temari merebut papan yang dibawa Shikamaru. Memukul-mukul dada lelaki itu, antara gemas dan ingin tertawa.

Kankurou tak bisa lagi menahan tawa. Puas sekali ia menertawakan sang kakak. Membuat Temari jengkel pula padanya. Ia mengira Kankurou tengah berbahagia atas penderitaan orang lain.

Itulah pagi pertama mereka di Paris.

Selain Eiffel Tower dan predikat kota mode dunia, Paris terkenal pula dengan cafe-cafenya. Sekitar 2,000 cafe tersebar di seantero ibu kota Prancis ini. Dari sekian banyak, De Flore dan Les Deux Magots yang paling terkenal.

Dan di sanalah kini Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino berada. Tepatnya mereka berada di De Flore cafe. De Flore dan Les Deux Magots terletak berseberangan, di kawasan perbelanjaan Saint-Germain-de-Prés. De Flore merupakan cafe tertua di Paris. Dibangun tahun 1885 dan menjadi tempat berkumpul kaum intelek, sastrawan, dan seniman ternama seperti Pablo Picasso, Jean-Paul Sartre, Albert Camus, Brigite Bardot dan Ernest Hemingway. Reputasi ini praktis membuat De Flore tak pernah sepi pengunjung. Mulai dari turis internasional, public figure, sampai warga lokal dapat ditemui di cafe ini.

"Aku suka pilihanmu, Sakura. Sudah lama aku ingin ke cafe ini. Lihat, interiornya begitu memikat. Dengan tipe bangunan art deco, kursi-kursi booth berwarna merah. Astaga, bagian luarnyapun klasik. Aku suka jendela berbingkai kayu itu, benar-benar menonjolkan ciri tradisional Prancis." puji Hinata panjang lebar.

"Tentu saja. Kau jangan ragukan Haruno Sakura dalam urusan hunting kuliner!" sahut perempuan berambut bubble gum itu bangga.

"Whatevever you said. Yang penting, sekarang nikmati waktu santai kita sebelum disibukkan oleh rutinitas pekerjaan besok. Biarkan para pemuda mencari kesenangan mereka sendiri pula." Desah Ino. Menyesap Chocolat Chaud-nya, minuman recomended di De Flore cafe.

Hening sesaat. Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino menyibukkan diri dengan Toast Croisant di hadapan mereka. Sepersekian menit lamanya, akhirnya Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Hinata, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Sure..."

"Sampai sejauh mana kedekatanmu dengan Gaara?"

Hinata menurunkan gelas avocado juice-nya. Mengurungkan niat untuk meminumnya. Menatap Sakura dengan alis terangkat.

"Bukankah aku sudah menceritakannya padamu, Sakura? Dia begitu dekat denganku, begitupun dengan Arissa. That's all."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Apakah...dekat yang kaumaksud sama konteksnya dengan...rasa cinta? Ingat, kedekatan persahabatan dan kedekatan cinta berbeda secara kontekstual."

Kebimbangan merayapi hati Hinata. Jujur, ia belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia sendiri belum tahu kemana arah hubungannya dengan Gaara. Yang diketahuinya, ia merasa nyaman bersahabat dengan Gaara, tidak lebih.

"Begini saja," Ino menyederhanakan persoalan.

"Apakah kau akan menerima jika Gaara menyatakan cinta padamu? Bagaimana tindakanmu bila suatu saat nanti Gaara mengajakmu menikah?"

Lagi-lagi Hinata dikuasai kebimbangan. Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Sampai detik ini, tak terpikir olehnya jawaban atas pertanyaan Ino. Lagi pula Hinata belum memiliki plan untuk menggantikan Naruto. Bukannya ia belum bisa melupakan pria blonde itu. Hanya saja, jejak trauma masih menorehkan luka dalam di hatinya.

"Hinata, sampai kapan kau menutup hatimu untuk pria lain? Coba ingat-ingat kembali," Sakura memasang pose berpikir. Tangan menopang dagu, pandangan mata terarah ke langit-langit cafe. "Banyak sudah pria yang kautolak cintanya. Kiba, sahabat kita yang eksentrik itu, dokter hewan berbakat itu, kautolak secara halus. Begitupun Shino, fisikawan yang cerdas itu. Nasib yang sama menimpa Chouji, pengusaha restoran yang sukses. Bahkan...Sasuke." Sakura menggigit bibirnya kuat sebelum melanjutkan.

"Sebelum belajar mencintaiku, terlebih dulu mendekatimu. Bayangkan Hinata! Sasuke yang charming itu kautolak!"

"Kau melupakan satu orang lagi, Sakura." Ino mengingatkan. Menatap sahabatnya penuh horor. "Sasori. Sasori tak kalah memikat dari Sasuke. Psikiater profesional pula! Mengapa kautolak juga, Hinata?"

Hinata terenyak mendengar ucapan-ucapan kedua sahabatnya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, mencoba menjawab semua itu secara rasional. Namun ia gagal merangkai kata. Kami-sama, andai mereka tahu. Di Tokyopun, Hiashi dan Hikaru telah berusaha menjodohkannya dengan banyak pria sukses nan terpelajar. Sebut saja, Deidara, model sekaligus aktor ternama. Lalu Madara, seorang rektor universitas kenamaan yang masih muda tetapi genius. Kisame, presdir Akatsuki Group, Suijetsu dengan karier cemerlangnya sebagai pilot, dan Kabuto, dokter bedah yang berhasil menangani operasi-operasi besarpun ditolaknya.

"Hinata, maaf jika menyinggung perasaanmu. Apa kau kali ini menolak Gaara karena ia...memiliki penyakit?"

Sebilah pisau serasa menusuk jantung Hinata. Hatinya meneriakkan ketidaksetujuan atas pernyataan Sakura. Tidak, sungguh Hinata tidak mempermasalahkan kondisi Gaara. Ia justru mengagumi Gaara dengan deraan penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Kidney Cancer, atau kanker sel ginjal, bukanlah penyakit ringan. Meskipun demikian, Gaara tetap menghadapinya dengan tegar. Sedikitpun ia menyerah untuk melawan penyakitnya.

"Bukan, sama sekali bukan itu alasanku! Percayalah. Aku kagum sekali pada semangat hidupnya. Aku juga tak masalah mendampingi pria sepertinya. Dia istimewa di mataku, Sakura...Ino."

"Lantas kenapa kau terlihat ragu?"

"Karena aku belum siap menggantikan Naruto. Aku masih trauma dengan kegagalan pernikahanku."

Wajah Sakura dan Ino pias bagai mayat. Bagaimana tidak, Namikaze Naruto, laki-laki yang sempurna menggoreskan luka di hati Hinata, juga berdomisili di Paris!

"Justru sekaranglah saatnya, Hinata! Naruto tinggal di Paris. Otomatis kalian ada di satu kota sekarang. Buktikan padanya kalau kau bisa hidup tanpanya. Buktikan bahwa kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Dia bukanlah malaikat cintamu yang sesungguhnya. Malaikat cintamu adalah...Gaara."

Eiffel Tower menjadi destinasi wisata terakhir yang disinggahi Gaara dan sahabat-sahabat barunya. Ya, di hari pertama Gaara berada di Paris, para sahabat seperti Kiba, Sasuke dan Sasori berinisiatif mengajak Gaara berkeliling tempat-tempat wisata di Paris. Semakin lengkap karena Sai turut bergabung bersama mereka setelah menuntaskan pekerjaan di perusahaan advertisement yang dipimpinnya. Sepanjang hari ini, cukup banyak tempat wisata yang mereka kunjungi. Mulai dari L'Arc de Triomphe atau Monumen Gapura Kemenangan Napoleon, alun-alun kota Paris yang diberi nama Place de la Concorde, berpesiar di sungai Seine, menyambangi Cathedral Notre Dame yang termasyhur itu, sampai menyusuri kawasan paling elite dan prestisius di Paris: L'Avenue des Champs-Elysees.

Kini, kala malam menyelubungkan jubah hitamnya, sampailah mereka di tempat terakhir sekaligus landmark Paris yang paling ternama: menara Eiffel. Berkunjung ke Eiffel tidak akan sempurna sebelum naik ke atasnya dan menyaksikan view kota Paris yang menawan. Alhasil, pria-pria tampan itu tak melewatkan kesempatan. Mereka naik ke puncak menara dan terkagum-kagum pada pemandangan indah yang mereka jumpai.

"Wow, it's the best place i've ever seen." Gaara mengungkapkan kekagumannya.

Sasuke tersenyum puas. "Kau pasti tidak menyesal tinggal di sini."

"Kami saja betah. Iya kan, Sai?" Sasori menyikut Sai yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ya. Sampai terkadang lupa bahwa kami expatriat di sini." Sahut Sai datar.

Gaara melirik sekilas pemuda berambut hitam yang memiliki kemiripan fisik dengan Sasuke. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya, mengapa ada makhluk aneh dan flat seperti itu.

"Jangan khawatirkan dia. Walaupun terkesan datar, dia baik sekali. Kau bisa membuktikannya nanti." Ujar Sasuke menenteramkan.

"Hmm...nikmatnya bisa cuti sehari dari rumah sakit! Aku bisa jalan-jalan dan bersantai sejenak!" kata Kiba santai seraya meregangkan lengannya.

"Kau ini aneh. Cuti tetapi memakai jas doktermu!" komentar Sasori ditingkahi tawa mereka semua.

"Coba Naruto bisa ikut bersama kami ya? Dia terlalu sibuk mengurus Namikaze Group dan Karin sih..."

Perkataan Kiba selanjutnya mengejutkan mereka. Sai menyikut lengan Kiba, berusaha memberi kode. Raut kecemasan menepi di wajah Sasuke. Sementara Sasori melempar pandang penuh arti pada Gaara. Gaara sendiri rileks saja mendengar nama Naruto disebut. Walaupun tak bisa dipungkiri, keingintahuannya bangkit.

"Adakah yang bisa memberi tahuku tentang Naruto, Karin, dan...Hinata?"

Wajah keempat pemuda di kanan-kirinya pucat pasi seolah tak berdarah lagi. Inilah pertanyaan yang mereka takutkan. Namun, cepat atau lambat Gaara harus tahu.

"Gaara, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu terlebih dulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaanmu?" tanya Sasuke berhati-hati. Di antara empat sahabat, dialah yang paling pandai dalam membawa diri di depan orang lain yang baru dikenal.

"Tanyakan saja."

"Kau...benar-benar serius dengan Hinata, kan?"

"Ya. Aku takkan pernah mempermainkannya. Aku tulus mencintainya. Dan aku akan berusaha melindunginya meski keadaanku..."

Kata-katanya menggantung di udara. Bagai dongeng yang tak terselesaikan karena yang didongengi sudah lebih dulu tertidur.

"Good. Aku suka keteguhan tekadmu."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Sesaat bertukar pandang dengan tiga kameradnya yang lain, memohon bantuan. Mereka mengangguk serempak. Bersiap membantu Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya pada Gaara.

"Naruto itu sahabatku sejak kecil. Kami sangat dekat. Kedua orang tua kamipun bersahabat. Berawal dari kerja sama antara Uchiha Group dan Namikaze Group. Uchiha merupakan jaringan rumah sakit internasional yang kualitasnya telah diakui dunia medis."

Jeda sejenak. Tanpa dijelaskanpun mereka tahu betapa kredibel kualitas Uchiha Group.

"Sementara Namikaze Group adalah perusahaan pembuat dan penyedia alat-alat kesehatan serta obat-obatan. Untuk itulah kerja sama dilakukan. Ayahku, Uchiha Fugaku, bersahabat erat dengan ayah Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Begitupun Uchiha Mikoto, sangat dekat dengan Namikaze Kushina. Persahabatan orang tua kami merambah pada persahabatan anak-anaknya. Aku dan kakakku, Itachi, menjalin persahabatan yang sangat akrab dengan Naruto. Bahkan Itachi sendiri menganggap Naruto layaknya adik kandungnya sendiri. Aku kerap kali dinomorduakan jika Naruto kebetulan menginap di rumah kami..." Sasuke tertawa mengenang persahabatannya. Gaara tersenyum, Kiba menyeringai nakal, Sasori mengedipkan sebelah mata penuh arti, dan wajah Sai mulus tak terbaca.

"Begitu dekatnya aku dan Naruto hingga kami punya panggilan khusus. Aku memanggilnya Dobe, dia memanggilku Teme. Di sekolah kami juga menjadi famous people. Naruto aktif di ekstrakurikuler olahraga, sementara aku memilih menekuni dunia musik. Tak ayal setiap kali pertandingan olahraga dan pentas musik, kebanyakan penontonnya gadis-gadis cantik."

"Ketika kami bersekolah di Konoha International School, saat itulah kami mengenal Hinata. Gadis cantik nan mempesona yang terkenal sebagai balerina. Dalam sekejap dia menjadi the most wanted girl di sana."

"Semua murid laki-laki berusaha merebut hatinya, termasuk kami bertiga." Lanjut Kiba. Menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Sasori, dan Sai. Yang ditunjuk tersenyum saja. Bahkan wajah datar Sai kini dihiasi senyum tipis. Detail itu Gaara perhatikan dari sudut matanya.

"Pada akhirnya Naruto yang berhasil mendapatkan Hinata. Mereka benar-benar pasangan serasi. Aku sempat kecewa, tapi demi kebahagiaan Dobe, semua tak masalah."

"Hubungan Naruto dan Hinata ternyata begitu serius. Hingga lulus Senior High School dan masuk universitas, mereka tetap dekat dan mesra. Kebetulan kami semua memilih universitas yang sama..."

"Stanford University. Bagus kan? Masuk peringkat top ten universitas terbaik dunia. Kau sendiri kuliah dimana, Gaara?" sela Sasori dengan childish-nya.

"Aku...tidak lebih baik dari kalian. Pokoknya aku mendalami ilmu bisnis di sebuah sekolah bisnis di Amerika."

"Jangan rendah diri begitu! Kau alumni Harvard Business School kan?" Di luar dugaan, Sai berkata.

Tiga pasang mata menatap Gaara penuh kekaguman. Ternyata pria bermata Turquoise itu alumni universitas terbaik di dunia.

"Biar aku lanjutkan lagi." Sasuke kembali fokus pada ceritanya.

"Setelah lulus kuliah, kami kembali ke Tokyo. Seperti biasa, menjalani masa cooling down sejenak sebelum berada di dunia kerja. Pada saat itulah Naruto melamar Hinata. Keberhasilan Naruto melamar pewaris tunggal Hyuuga Corp itu cukup menggemparkan sekaligus membahagiakan. Kami sebagai sahabatnya turut bahagia meski masih tersisa sepercik ketidakrelaan. Akhirnya, setelah Naruto diangkat menjadi CEO Namikaze Group, ia menikahi Hinata."

"Mulanya mereka hidup tenang dan bahagia. Naruto dengan kesibukannya, Hinatapun sebaliknya. Kehidupan mereka semakin sempurna dengan kelahiran Arissa. Akan tetapi, segalanya tak berlangsung lama. Ketika Arissa berusia tiga tahun-saat itu kami sudah pindah ke Paris- Naruto ternyata jatuh hati pada Uzumaki Karin, sekretaris pribadinya."

Iris Turquoise milik Gaara terbelalak. Naruto jatuh cinta pada sekretarisnya sendiri?

"Di sisi lain, Karin juga menyimpan rasa terhadap Naruto. Maka dimulailah hubungan terlarang itu. Lama-kelamaan kami semua termasuk Hinata menyingkap rahasia yang disembunyikan keduanya. Berawal dari Sasori yang mendeteksi keganjilan-keganjilan dalam diri Karin setiap kali ia berkunjung ke Jepang untuk menemuinya. Bagaimana kau menyelidikinya, Sasori?"

"Meski aku tinggal di Paris, aku dan sahabat-sahabatku sering berkunjung ke Jepang. Setiap dua bulan sekali kami menyempatkan waktu pergi ke sana. Aku cukup dekat dengan Karin. Karena aku mempelajari ilmu psikologi, aku bisa mendeteksi ada-tidaknya hal yang disembunyikan seseorang. Lama aku menatap matanya, aku tahu ada rahasia yang ditutupi Karin. Firasat buruk menyelinap dalam hatiku. Kucoba mendekati Naruto. Lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya selama aku ada di Jepang. Ternyata, hal identik kutangkap pula dalam tatapan mata Naruto."

Gaara terperangah. Sedalam itu analisis Sasori tentang Karin dan Naruto.

"Selanjutnya bagianmu, Kiba. Kau juga tahu, kan?" Sasori menatap Kiba. Yang ditatap mengangguk patuh dan menjelaskan.

"Dalam kunjunganku ke Jepang, tiba-tiba Karin mendatangi rumahku sekitar pukul sepuluh malam. Aku tentu kaget mendapatinya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah panik. Dia memeluk erat kucing Anggora yang sangat cantik. Dia memintaku mengobati kucing itu. Aku dengan senang hati memenuhi permintaannya. Toh aku belum terlalu lelah dan Karin juga temanku. Akhirnya kucing itu berhasil kuobati. Karin tersenyum senang, dan berkata: 'Well done, Kiba-san! Akhirnya Yume berhasil sembuh!' Aku memuji nama pemberiannya. 'Yume? Nama yang sangat cantik'. Lalu dia menjawab. 'Oh ya, aku harus memberikan nama yang indah untuk kucing pemberian Naruto ini. Aku sering memeluk Yume setiap kali aku merindukan pemberinya'. Aku kaget, demikian pula Karin. Buru-buru dia berterima kasih dan meninggalkan rumahku. Nyata sekali dia mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Klimaks kisah ini berada di tangan Sai. Ceritakanlah."

Sai mengerjapkan mata. Menatap wajah Gaara, ia mulai bercerita.

"Aku mengetahui ini semua dari Ino, istriku. Ino merupakan sepupu Karin. Sejak awal Ino dan aku curiga pada gelagat aneh Karin. Kami coba menyelidikinya. Penemuan yang kami dapat sungguh mengejutkan. Aku berhasil mengetahui password e-mail dan semua social media Karin. Kami menelitinya. Di sana, banyak sekali interaksinya dengan Naruto. Entah itu di e-mail, BBM, Line, Twitter, Facebook, sampai Instagramnya. Soal Instagram ini, Karin sempat berkilah account Instagram-nya dibajak. Namun kami tak percaya. Jelaslah sudah, Karin dan Naruto berkhianat di belakang Hinata."

"Pelan-pelan, Ino mencoba memberi tahu Hinata. Ia shock dan nyaris mengalami tekanan jiwa bila tak teringat putri tunggalnya, Arissa. Keluarga Hyuuga terguncang pula dengan berita itu. Keputusan merekapun bulat: Naruto tak boleh lagi berada dalam lingkaran keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata menjatuhkan gugatan cerai pada Naruto, dan berakhirlah pernikahan mereka."

"Meski pernikahan mereka telah berakhir," Sasuke menambahkan.

"Naruto tak puas-puasnya mengganggu ketenangan Hinata. Ia berkeras agar hak asuh Arissa jatuh ke tangannya. Hingga detik ini, Hinata bersusah payah menjaga keselamatan Arissa. Ia takut Naruto dan Karin akan merebutnya."

Gaara terenyak mendengarkan kisah tragis itu. Pertanyaannya terjawab sudah. Kini, tekadnya semakin bulat untuk mencintai Hinata dan Arissa. Takkan dibiarkannya mereka menangis lagi.


	7. Chapter 6: Unexpected Meeting

Chapter 6: Unexpected Meeting

Seperti asumsi Gaara dan Hinata, hidup di Paris sangatlah menyenangkan. Bukan semata karena Paris kota mode yang sedemikian memesona, tetapi banyak alasan lain yang membuat mereka berdua betah tinggal di sana.

Penduduk Paris terkenal solid, egaliter, ramah, higienis, dan memiliki kecintaan yang tinggi terhadap seni. Talenta seni seolah bersemayam di dalam tubuh setiap penduduk kota. Relevan bila Gaara, Hinata, dan Arissa langsung bersahabat dengan orang Prancis. Terkadang mereka berpikir, mustahil Prancis bisa berubah sosiokultural tanpa pernah terjadi Revolusi Prancis. Bukankah Revolusi Prancis yang dipimpin Napoleon Bonaparte berpengaruh signifikan pada berbagai aspek kehidupan di negara terluas di Eropa Barat itu?

Tak jauh berbeda, Temari dan Kankurou nyaman pula tinggal kota fashion ini. Mereka bahkan kini mengembangkan kebiasaan baru bersama pasangan masing-masing sepulang kantor: singgah sebentar di galeri atau gedung teater. Entah itu untuk melihat-lihat lukisan baru yang dipamerkan atau sekedar menonton teater musim panas. Setiap hari, ada saja hal baru yang mereka temukan.

Gaara, Hinata, Arissa, Temari dan Kankurou senantiasa menemukan hal indah dan mengejutkan di Paris. Seakan setiap hari selalu mengandung kejutan. Begitu excited-nya mereka hingga tanpa terasa sudah enam bulan mereka berada di sana. Enam bulan berlalu sedemikian cepat. Seiring roda waktu yang terus berputar, semakin jatuh hati mereka pada Paris-yang kerap kali mendapat predikat sebagai kota cahaya-.

Telepon di ruang pribadi CEO Sabaku LTD. Berdering. Segera Gaara mengangkatnya. Menyapa penelepon di seberang sana.

"Gaara, sudahkah kau mengecek schedule hari ini?" Sebuah suara merdu menyapa.

Tak salah lagi. Si penelepon adalah Temari. Gaara mengangkat alis, lalu sadar Temari tak mungkin melihatnya. "Belum. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Segera cek kalau kau tak ingin mendapat suntikan anestesi dari Sasuke."

Sasuke? Anestesi? Gaara berusaha mencari-cari dalam ingatannya. Membuka laci meja, mencari outline satu bulan ke depan. Oh my...!

"Sudah ketemu?" tanya Temari dengan nada sehalus sutra Kashmir.

"Ya...oke oke, setelah lunch aku akan langsung ke rumah sakit."

"Bagus. Dans l'affirmative, bon travail mon frère de retour."

Telepon ditutup. Gaara mendesah. Ada-ada saja Temari mengingatkannya untuk medical check up. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika ia lupa. Mungkin Sasuke akan...

Gaara menghentikan spekulasinya ketika smartphone yang ia letakkan di samping komputernya bergetar. Sebelum sempat menjangkaunya, kembali benda mungil itu bergetar. Ada BBM masuk. Cepat-cepat Gaara membukanya.

"Hei, Bro. Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Jangan lupa hari ini waktunya check up. Ingat, walaupun aku sedang berada di Amsterdam, aku selalu memperhatikanmu."

Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampan itu. Kankurou juga mengingatkannya check up sekaligus menanyakan kabarnya.

Ia membuka BBM kedua. Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat kala mengenali siapa pengirim BBM itu: Hinata.

"Hai Gaara. Arissa titip salam untukmu. Dia rindu katanya, sejak kemarin kau tidak berkunjung ke rumah atau menjemputnya dari kindergarten. By the way, hari ini waktunya check up kan? Datang ya, bisa-bisa nanti Sasuke menyuntikmu dengan cairan aneh-aneh kalau kau tidak disiplin. Vous voyez, j'espère que nous pouvons rencontrer bientôt."

Iris Turquoise Gaara terpaku pada kalimat terakhir. Hinata berharap bisa secepatnya bertemu lagi dengannya? Tidak salahkah penglihatannya? Mungkinkah benih-benih rindu mulai tertanam di hati Hinata untuk Gaara? Bukan hanya Arissa yang merindukannya, melainkan juga...Hinata?

Gaara melangkahkan kaki menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Rumahsakit, bangunan yang diakrabinya lima tahun terakhir. Untunglah rumah sakit tidak pernah meninggalkan jejak traumatis dalam memorinya.

Dinding-dinding putih menyapa indera penglihatan Gaara. Bermacam suara dapat didengarnya di sepanjang bangunan luas ini. Canda, tawa, tangis, derit brankar, bahkan erangan kesakitan. Sungguh, Gaara tak ingin mendengar suara terakhir itu.

Lama ia menyusuri koridor demi koridor lantai lima, sampailah ia di depan pintu putih berpelitur mengilat. Papan nama yang tergantung di atasnya bertuliskan: Dr. Uchiha Sasuke, Spesialis Onkologi.

Tangan kanan Gaara bergerak hendak membuka pintu. Sebelum ia bisa melakukannya, pintu lebih dulu terbuka dengan keras dan melangkahlah Sakura dari dalam ruangan. Sakura melangkah secepat kilat hingga tak menyadari kehadiran Gaara. Praktis terjadilah tabrakan di antara keduanya.

"Désolé, " Sakura tergeragap, mencoba menjaga keseimbangannya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Oui." Sahut Gaara seraya membantu gadis pingky itu untuk tetap berdiri.

"Kau pasti mau check up, kan? Masuklah. Sasuke sudah menunggumu di dalam." Kata Sakura lagi setelah berhasil menguasai diri dari kekagetannya.

"Oke. Kalau boleh tahu, mengapa kau terlihat buru-buru?"

"Aku baru saja mengantarkan Bento kesukaan Sasuke. Kami makan siang bersama. Selesai makan siang, seperti biasa kami mengobrol. Begitu asyiknya sampai aku lupa waktu. Aku baru tersadar saat melihat arloji, ternyata sekarang waktunya rapat dengan dewan komisaris perusahaan telekomunikasi tempatku menjadi programmer. Sorry Gaara, aku tak bisa berlama-lama lagi. Bye!"

Gaara sedikit terpana menatap kepergian Sakura. Mengagumkan, ia dapat bicara sangat cepat sementara kepanikan menyerbu pikirannya. Sakura benar-benar wanita yang unik.

Sejurus kemudian, ia kembali melakukan hal yang sempat tertunda: membuka pintu ruangan Sasuke. Gaara melangkah perlahan-lahan ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Sasuke, aku sudah datang. Kau tak perlu..."

Gaara menghentikan perkataannya. Niatnya semula ingin menyapa Sasuke batal. Pasalnya, dilihatnya pria bermata Onyx itu tengah menelepon seseorang. Sesekali ia tertawa.

"Lucu sekali, Dobe! Aku takkan pernah se-awkward itu di depan Sakura!" Sekilas Gaara mendengar tawa Sasuke dan ucapannya. Dobe? Bukankah itu panggilan khusus untuk Naruto?

Beberapa menit berikutnya Sasuke melanjutkan dialog via telepon dengan Naruto. Sampai akhirnya ia menyudahi pembicaraan dan meletakkan kembali pesawat telepon ke tempat semula.

"Gaara, akhirnya kau datang juga!" Sasuke menyapa hangat sahabatnya.

"Tentu. Aku sudah diingatkan oleh tiga orang paling istimewa dalam hidupku."

"Oh ya? Siapa?"

"Temari, Kankurou, dan Hinata."

Sasuke tersenyum lebar. "Sudah kuduga. Pantas saja kau datang tepat waktu."

"Tepat setelah kau makan siang dengan Sakura dan sedang menelepon Naruto."

Alis Sasuke terangkat sedikit. "Kau seperti malaikat pencatat perbuatan baik dan buruk saja."

"Malaikat ya? Semoga saja begitu." Tanpa sadar Gaara berucap. Membuat kedua mata Onyx Sasuke melebar.

"Tapi aku tidak mau jadi malaikat pencatat amal baik dan buruk. Aku ingin menjadi malaikat penolong. Bagi sahabat-sahabatku, keluargaku, anak-anak penderita kanker di rumah singgahku, juga untuk...Hinata dan Arissa."

"Kudoakan agar ekspektasimu tercapai." Ucap Sasuke tulus.

Medical check up dimulai. Dri waktu ke waktu, Gaara mengantisipasi perubahan wajah Sasuke dengan waswas. Pria tampan itu tak dapat menyembunyikan kekalutannya. Firasat menyelusup dalam hati Gaara. Apa lagi yang terjadi kali ini?

Sesaat Sasuke terlibat dilema dengan dirinya sendiri. Hasil medical check up sangat mengkhawatirkan. Ia harus membujuk Gaara melakukan sesuatu walaupun ia tahu Gaara takkan mau. Bagaimana ini? Dilematis.

"Gaara," Sasuke memulai, ragu.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

"Keputusanku yang mana?"

"Keputusan kalau kau...tidak mau kemoterapi?"

"Ya. Aku tetap tidak ingin kemoterapi."

"Kumohon, kali ini kau harus melakukannya."

"Tapi..."

Terus terang Gaara disekap keheranan akan nada suara Sasuke yang begitu tajam. Firasat semakin kuat menghujam benaknya.

"Bukankah kau ingin menjadi malaikat penolong untuk semua sahabatmu, keluarga Sabaku, anak-anak penderita kanker di rumah singgahmu, Hinata, dan Arissa? Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya jika kau sakit parah begini? Ingat Gaara, masa depanmu masih panjang. Kasihan semua orang yang menyayangimu, tak terkecuali aku dan sahabat-sahabat kita yang lain..."

"Sasuke, tidak adakah cara lain? Efek samping kemoterapi sangat..."

"Aku tahu. Belum lagi kau memiliki insomnia akut dan hipotensi. Jujur Gaara, penyakitmu cukup banyak."

Gaara hanya tersenyum mendengar opini Sasuke. Nampaknya, bungsu keluarga Sabaku ini memang ditakdirkan memiliki bermacam-macam penyakit di tubuhnya.

"Kumohon cobalah kemoterapi, Gaara. Kidney Cancer bukan penyakit ringan. Hemodialisa saja belum cukup. Sekarang kanker itu sudah menyebar ke paru-paru, limpa, dan lambungmu. Terjadi pembengkakan limpa sehingga berpengaruh pada trombosit. Kau mengalami penurunan trombosit secara drastis. Terdapat infeksi di paru-parumu. Gelembung-gelembung alveolus tak dapat berfungsi normal. Lambungmu mengalami kerusakan parah. So, pikirkanlah lagi keputusanmu yang keras kepala itu."

Gaara terenyak di kursinya mendengarkan penuturan Sasuke. Manakah yang harus ia pilih? Berkeras menolak kemoterapi dengan prognosis yang semakin buruk, atau menjalani kemoterapi seraya menanggung efek samping yang cukup fatal?

Pintu ruangan Sasuke bergeser menutup. Kembali Gaara berhadapan dengan koridor-koridor serba putih. Dilema terus berkelebatan tanpa menemukan jawaban. Sasuke memberi tenggang waktu maksimal satu minggu. Ia harus merundingkannya dengan keluarga Sabaku, Hinata, Arissa, dan para sahabat. Bukan Gaara namanya jika tidak menghargai pendapat orang lain.

Gaara tak menduga kondisi tubuhnya menurun secepat itu. Betapa ganas penyakit yang disebut kanker. Hampir semua organ krusialnya dijajah oleh penyakit itu. Lebih parah lagi, cara membunuh bibit-bibit kanker menimbulkan efek samping luar biasa.

Begitu larut ia dalam pikirannya hingga tanpa terasa ia tiba di koridor depan lift. Gaara mempercepat langkah, mencoba mencapai pintu lift. Akan tetapi...

Brak!

Sesosok tubuh tegap sukses menabrak Gaara. Pria berambut merah itu terjatuh mencium lantai. Pergelangan kakinya memar membentur keramik.

"Désolé, Monsieur j'ai complètement accidentellement. ce que vous êtes bien?" Seorang laki-laki muda berambut blonde dengan mata biru cerah tergopoh-gopoh minta maaf. Membantu Gaara berdiri dengan bertumpu pada lengannya.

"C'est bon, je vais bien." Gaara tersenyum sopan, susah payah menapakkan kakinya yang memar.

Pria berambut pirang itu nampak ragu. Raut bersalah masih terpeta di wajahnya. Ketika ia mengungkapkan lagi rasa bersalahnya, lagi-lagi Gaara menepis ucapan tersebut.

"Oh oui, nous n'avons pas rencontré. Je m'appelle Namikaze Naruto. Comment vous appelez-vous?"

Gaara terperangah seketika. Namikaze Naruto? Pria ini...Hari ini juga, detik ini juga, ia berjumpa dengan Namikaze Naruto? Entah mengapa, Gaara merasakan beban berat menyesaki dadanya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat menjauhi pria blonde ini.

"Je m'appelle Sabaku Gaara." Sahutnya tanpa ekspresi. Membalas jabatan tangan Naruto.

"Wow, sepertinya kita berasal dari negara yang sama! Sabaku ya? Kau owner Sabaku LTD.?" Tanya Naruto bersemangat.

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Great! Kalau begitu, kau harus ikut aku minum teh! Sesama orang Jepang yang bertemu di negara lain sudah semestinya menjalin persaudaraan! Ayo!"

Gaara tak kuasa menolak. Himpitan beban di dadanya semakin erat. Ya Tuhan, sungguh pertemuan tak terduga. Ia belum siap bertemu dengan pria yang pernah menjadi pemilik hati Hinata. Bagaimana jika Naruto mengenalinya? Bukankah menurut berita-berita yang beredar di infotainment bahwa Naruto menyelidiki kedekatan Hinata dengan salah satu anggota keluarga Sabaku?

Rupanya Gaara masih kesulitan berjalan. Ia nyaris terjatuh. Tepat pada saat itu Naruto memapahnya. Lagi-lagi meminta maaf karena kecerobohannyalah Gaara jadi begini.

Mereka masuk ke dalam lift. Naruto menekan tombol dan lift bergerak turun. Tiba di lantai dasar, Naruto memapah Gaara keluar dari lift.

Starbucks yang terletak persis di sebelah rumah sakit menjadi pilihan Naruto. Begitu menempati meja nomor 4, waiters mendatangi mereka.

"Aku pesan espresso. Kau mau apa, Gaara?" Naruto menawarkan dengan sikap bersahabat.

"Vanilla latte." Jawab Gaara, lagi-lagi tanpa ekspresi.

Sang waiters undur diri setelah menulis pesanan. Saat itulah Naruto mulai mengajak Gaara bicara. Membicarakan masalah politik, keadaan Jepang, keindahan kota Paris, masalah bisnis, sampai urusan keluarga dan cinta. Inilah topik yang paling dicemaskan Gaara. Dalam hati ia terheran-heran, Naruto demikian terbuka pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Sifat ceria dan sikap bersahabatnya sungguh mengesankan.

Gaara menyesal pernah salah persepsi pada Naruto. Ia berasumsi Naruto adalah pria temperamen, culas, dan workaholic. Buktinya ia memiliki affair dengan sekretaris pribadinya. Namun dugaannya meleset. Naruto justru tipe pria dengan sense of humor tinggi, santun, penuh gelora antusiasme, dan selalu menebarkan atmosfer positif. Relevan ia mudah disukai dan membuat orang lain terpesona.

"Punya istri yang sibuk menyenangkan sekaligus sedikit mengecewakan. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap kali ingin pergi berdua atau sekedar melewatkan waktu di rumah selalu saja ada kesibukan yang menghalangi. Ini terjadi baik pada istri kedua maupun istri pertamaku."

Gaara mengerutkan dahi. Naruto menangkap kebingungannya, lalu mulai menceritakan segalanya. Ya, Naruto mengungkapkan kisah cintanya di depan Sabaku Gaara!

Kisah Naruto identik dengan yang diceritakan Sasuke. Hanya saja, ia menceritakan lebih detail tentang Hinata dan Arissa. Gaara mendengarkan dengan seksama, meski semakin lama hatinya semakin sakit. Namun ia memerlukan sebanyak mungkin fakta tentang Naruto, Hinata, dan Arissa.

"Lucunya," kata Naruto setelah meneguk kopinya,

"Ketika anak kami lahir, aku masih berada di dalam pesawat yang membawaku dari Perth. Sebagai gantinya, sahabatku yang bernama Sasuke yang menemani Hinata. Dialah yang pertama kali menggendong Arissa, bukan aku. Dasar si Teme itu..."

"Kebetulan Teme sangat suka anak kecil. Sifat penyayangnya dirasakan sepenuhnya oleh Arissa. Jadilah Teme dipanggil Papa. Aku sempat gusar, tapi puas karena Arissa memanggilku Daddy Naruto. Praktis Arissa punya dua orang ayah: Daddy Naruto dan Papa Sasuke."

Tiga, ralat Gaara dalam hati. Arissa memiliki tiga orang ayah. Kesalahan Naruto membuncahkan emosi dalam hatinya. Ia serasa tak dianggap sebagai ayah.

"Tapi kini kudengar dari infotainment Arissa-ku memiliki tiga orang ayah. Ya, semua ini karena Hinata dekat dengan pria misterius CEO Sabaku LTD. Apa kau mengenalnya? Apa dia saudaramu? Kata infotainment lagi, si Sabaku itu sangat mengagumkan. Pria tampan pengidap kanker namun sangat sukses...aku ingin sekali mengenalnya."

Sebilah pedang bagai menusuk ke dalam jantung Gaara sewaktu mendengar kalimat-kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir Naruto. Shock mengguncang hatinya tanpa ampun, dan ini berpengaruh pada ginjalnya. Gaara mulai merasakan kesakitan. Namun ia takkan menunjukkan kelemahan di depan Naruto. Ia harus kuat di depan rivalnya. Jika Gaara terlihat lemah, semakin lebar celah bagi Naruto untuk merebut Arissa dari pelukkannya.

"Daddy!"

Arissa berlari-lari kecil menyambut Gaara. Rambut pirangnya bergerak kesana-kemari seiring gerak langkahnya. Gaara tersenyum, merentangkan lengan. Memeluk Arissa dengan penuh kehangatan. Arissa menenggelamkan tubuh dalam pelukan Gaara. Merasakan ketenangan dan wangi Calvin Klein dari tubuh laki-laki berjas merah darah itu.

"Bagaimana sekolah Arissa hari ini? Semua baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ya. Segalanya normal hari ini. Sylvie, Ivonne, Sebastian, dan Pierre tak hentinya menanyaiku tentang Jepang. Asyik deh, Arissa bisa cerita semua tentang Jepang sama mereka."

Gaara mendengarkan cerita Arissa. Senyum terus terukir di wajahnya. Sungguh, hanya Arissa yang mampu memulihkan kondisi jiwanya yang mulai rapuh.

"Ayo kita pulang. Katanya Arissa mau menginap di apartemen Daddy."

Dengan semangat spartan, Arissa menggamit lengan Gaara masuk ke dalam mobil. Iris lavendernya berbinar bahagia. Tak lama, Porce hitam itu melesat membelah ruas-ruas Boulevard kota Paris menuju La Rue Hector Mallot.

Sisa hari itu dilewati dengan bahagia. Arissa bermain dan belajar bersama Gaara di apartemen mewahnya. Sebuah apartemen yang terletak persis di jantung kota Paris. Setiap kali berada di balkon ataupun saat membuka jendela, pemandangan yang tersaji adalah keindahan menara Eiffel. Itulah apartemen Mallot, tempat tinggal Gaara, Temari dan Kankurou selama mereka berada di Paris.

"Tadaima!" sapa Temari setiba di dalam apartemen di lantai enam itu.

"Okaeri! Halo Auntie Temari! Kok nggak pulang sama Uncle Kankurou?" Arissa melangkah ke ruang tamu bersama Gaara. "Uncle Kankurou lagi di Amsterdam, Dear."

Arissa mengangguk paham. Tanpa diminta, menyeduhkan teh hijau kesukaan Temari. Ia berkeras membuat teh sendiri. Ketika Gaara menawarkan diri membantunya, gadis berambut pirang itu menolak dengan halus.

"Tak usah Daddy, Arissa mau buat teh sendiri." Tolaknya halus.

"Be careful, Princess. Jangan sampai tanganmu terkena air panas." Gaara mengingatkan.

Sambil menunggu Arissa membuat teh, Gaara dan Temari berbincang sejenak. Temari menyadari perubahan pada adiknya. Bungsu keluarga Sabaku itu nampak tidak bahagia. Ada sesuatu yang tengah dipendamnya. Namun Gaara enggan mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Ia merasa sekarang bukanlah timing yang tepat. Terlebih Arissa tak boleh tahu perkara sensitif ini. Temari mengerti, dan menanti waktu yang pas bagi sang adik untuk bicara.

"Tehnya sudah siap! Silakan Nona dan Tuan Sabaku..." Arissa melangkah riang dari dapur. Membawa nampan kecil berisi tiga cangkir teh hijau dan sepiring macaroon, kue imut khas Prancis dengan bermacam-macam topping di atasnya.

"Merci beaucoup." Kata Temari dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Oui."

Merekapun minum teh bersama. Keganjilan terjadi. Tak seperti biasa, Gaara terlihat kurang menikmati tehnya. Bukan lantaran teh buatan Arissa tidak enak, melainkan karena rasa sakit kembali datang. Ya, kedua ginjalnya kembali terasa sakit. Susah payah ia mensugestikan tubuhnya baik-baik saja. Namun usaha Gaara nihil. Sakit itu terus mendera, bahkan kini diikuti rasa mual.

Meskipun demikian, Gaara mencoba bersikap biasa selama minum teh bersama Temari dan Arissa. Setelah menghabiskan tehnya, barulah ia minta diri pada keduanya.

"Where are you going, Daddy?" tanya Arissa.

"I wanna rest in my bedroom, Princess."

"Kalau gitu, Arissa juga mau ke kamar Daddy! Arissa mau bikin PR!"

Mereka berduapun meninggalkan Temari di ruang tengah apartemen. Gadis berkuncir empat itu tersenyum mengamati keakraban Gaara dan Arissa. Sejurus kemudian ia beranjak ke pantry, cangkir-cangkir dan piring bekas macaroon tergenggam di tangannya.

Gaara membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Menyelimuti tubuh dengan selimut kesayangannya. Memejamkan mata, mencoba menahan rasa sakit. Pemuda bertato ai itu menggigit bibir. Mencegah erangan kesakitan terlontar dari bibirnya.

Kami-sama, mengapa rasa sakit sedemikian kuat mendera? Gaara nyaris tak tahan karenanya. Bisa saja ia meminum obat penahan rasa sakit pemberian Sasuke. Akan tetapi Gaara sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menggantungkan diri pada obat-obatan.

Sepasang mata beningnya terpejam semakin kuat. Ia berharap rasa sakit akan segera tersingkir dari raganya. Andai saja Gaara bisa tertidur, mungkin keadaan akan jauh lebih baik. Dengan tidur, sakit tak perlu dirasanya lagi.

Jam demi jam berlalu. Sementara Gaara berjuang menahan rasa sakit, Arissa sibuk menyelesaikan PR-nya. Tangannya begitu lelah menulis. Ingin sekali semua pekerjaan rumah cepat selesai.

"Aduh...lelahnya. Kapan ini bisa selesai?" keluh Arissa. Sesekali menggosok-gosok mata dengan letih.

Seketika sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. Bukankah ia memiliki Daddy di dekatnya? Daddy Gaara pasti dengan senang hati membantu. Ia memutar kursinya menghadap ranjang, lalu berbisik perlahan.

"Daddy, can you help me?"

Tak ada jawaban. Arissa mendesah pasrah. Biasanya Gaara langsung merespon setiap kali Arissa memanggil namanya, apa lagi meminta pertolongan.

Kanak-kanak itu bangkit. Berjalan pelan-pelan menghampiri ranjang. Membungkuk mendekatkan wajah pada sang Daddy. Tersenyum penuh pengertian. Ternyata Daddy Gaara tidur, pikirnya. Biarlah, biar nanti saja ia meminta bantuan Daddy setelah makan malam.

Baru saja Arissa hendak beranjak dari tepi ranjang, sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Ujung bantal yang dipakai Gaara basah. Begitupun dengan pakaian putihnya. Namun cairan yang membasahinya berwarna merah. Arissa memberanikan diri menyentuh cairan merah dan kental itu, mereka-reka. Mendeteksi dari mana asalnya.

Sedetik. Tiga detik. Lima detik. Gadis kecil lima tahun itu menahan nafas. Cairan itu...darah! Sempurna mengaliri hidung Gaara. Menodai bantal dan pakaiannya.

"Auntie Temariii!"


	8. Chapter 7: Je Taim

Chapter 7: Je Taim

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Wanita muda berkuncir empat itu tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya. Menekuni laporan keuangan yang tersaji dalam bentuk tabel di laptopnya. Laporan-laporan ini harus dianalisis sesegera mungkin. Sejak dua hari lalu Rei-san memintanya mengirim laporan beserta analisis ke e-mailnya.

Sepasang indah Temari bergerak cepat membaca laporan demi laporan dengan seksama. Gambaran analisis mulai terbentuk di kepalanya. Ia tersenyum, sudah merangkai kata untuk membuat analisis atas sejumlah laporan keuangan yang diterima.

Sejurus kemudian Temari menggerakkan kursor laptopnya. Menelusuri Menu, memilih icon MS-Word. Menekan Control-save, mengetikkan judul dokumen. Mulailah ia membuat analisis laporan keuangan Sabaku LTD. Periode Juli.

Gadis cantik itu begitu antusias mengerjakan analisisnya. Otak briliannya mampu bekerja dengan singkron bersama kesepuluh jemarinya. Mengetikkan kata sekaligus menyusun gambaran analisis di benaknya. Senyum tak lepas dari bibir manisnya. Ia membayangkan reaksi sang Papa begitu menerima laporan dan analisisnya. Bukankah masalah-masalah intern berupa kasus korupsi di Sabaku LTD. Dapat terselesaikan dengan cepat? Yang memegang peran penting dalam penyelesaian masalah ini tiada lain si bungsu Sabaku: Gaara.

Temari hampir sampai pada ujung paragraf terakhir. Jemarinya kian cepat menari-nari di atas keyboard, ketika didengarnya suara sopran dari kamar sebelah...

"Auntie Temariii!"

Ia nyaris menjatuhkan mouse karena shock. Arissa? Aapa yang telah terjadi? Gadis kecil itu membutuhkannya!

Membiarkan laptopnya tergeletak pasrah di karpet, Temari berlari meninggalkan kamar. Mendorong pintu kamar Gaara, menerobos masuk. Ia mendapati Arissa berlutut di lantai. Wajahnya pucat bagai mayat. Tangan mungilnya dipenuhi noda darah.

"Arissa, what happen Dear?" sergah Temari panik. Berlutut di samping keponakan mungilnya.

Sebagai jawaban, Arissa menunjuk ranjang Gaara. Selaput bening mengalir dari kelopak matanya. Temari tersentak kaget, sadar apa yang terjadi.

Dicobanya membangunkan Gaara. Namun pemuda bermata Turquoise itu tak merespon. Ia berbaring terlentang dengan mata terpejam. Gurat kesakitan terlukis dalam di wajahnya.

"Arissa, cepat telepon Papa Sasuke! Cepat, Nak!"

Arissa melangkah tergesa keluar kamar. Menyambar telepon di ruang tengah apartemen dan memutar nomor Papa Sasuke. Syukurlah ingatannya begitu kuat hingga nomor-nomor penting dapat dihafalnya.

"Moshimoshi? Papa..." lirih Arissa. Air mata berlinangan ke pipi putihnya.

"Moshimoshi, ada apa, Arissa? Arissa menangis?" balas suara lembut di seberang sana. "Papa Sasuke, datanglah ke apartemen Daddy. Daddy Gaara..."

Arissa gagal menjelaskan. Hanya isak tangis yang terdengar. Sekejap saja Sasuke mampu menganalisis situasi. Segera ia menutup telepon dan meluncur ke apartemen Mallot.

Selama sepersekian detik Arissa berdiri terpaku di depan pesawat telepon. Hatinya masih dikuasai shock. Kemudian terlintas sebuah ide di benaknya. Kembali diangkatnya pesawat telepon. Men-dial sejumlah angka. Menunggu telepon diangkat dengan waswas.

Wanita dengan iris lavender itu membereskan piring dan gelasnya. Ia baru saja selesai makan malam. Sendirian tentunya, mengingat buah hatinya menginap di apartemen Sabaku bersaudara.

Wanita itu-yang tiada lain Hinata-merasakan perubahan suasana di rumahnya. Biasanya celoteh riang Arissa akan terdengar sepanjang waktu, kini tak dapat didengarnya lagi. Dapat dipastikan pusat keceriaan Arissa kini berpindah ke apartemen Gaara. Pemikiran ini membuat Hinata tersenyum.

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play

And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off

Deringan ponsel Hinata yang menggunakan refrein lagu favoritnya, Shake It Off, membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia meraih benda berlabel 'Samsung S4' itu dan menggeser salah satu ikon untuk menjawab telepon masuk itu.

"Halo?" sapa Hinata ramah.

"Mommy..."

Senyuman di wajahnya memudar. Ia merasa familiar dengan suara itu. Arissa?

"Arissa? Ini kamu yang menelepon, Nak?"

"Ya. Mommy bisa ke apartemen Daddy Gaara? Terjadi sesuatu dengan Daddy!"

Tangan kanan Hinata gemetar. Ponsel yang dipegangnya nyaris terjatuh. Gaara? Ada apa lagi dengannya?

Selanjutnya yang dapat ditangkap indera pendengaran Hinata hanyalah isak tangis putrinya. Tak buang tempo, diambilnya kunci mobil dan ia berlari menuju garasi. Memundurkan Fortuner-nya, dan memacunya dalam kecepatan tinggi.

Lamborghini hitam Sasuke diikuti Fortuner milik Hinata meluncur mulus memasuki bangunan apartemen mewah itu. Terburu-buru mereka turun dari mobil. Ketukan sepatu mereka menimbulkan bunyi keras di lantai seiring cepatnya mereka berlari.

Sasuke jengkel sekali saat menunggu lift. Ditekan-tekannya tombol, menyalurkan ketidaksabarannya. Hinata berbisik menenangkan. Dengan sangat terpaksa memegang erat tangan Sasuke untuk mencegahnya berbuat irasional.

Perlu waktu tujuh menit bagi Hinata dan Sasuke mencapai apartemen Gaara. Dengan kalut Sasuke menekan bel. Pintu dibukakan oleh Arissa. Kedua mata mutiaranya memerah, isak tangis meluncur dari bibir tipisnya.

Begitu melihat kedatangan Hinata dan Sasuke, serta-merta dipeluknya kedua orang dewasa itu. Menumpahkan tangis di sana. Sasuke sabar membujuk Arissa agar berhenti menangis dan diizinkan masuk untuk menangani Gaara. Bertiga mereka masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Betapa terkejut Sasuke dan Hinata setiba di dalam kamar Gaara. Kondisi pria dengan lingkaran hitam di matanya itu sungguh mengkhawatirkan. Ceceran darah di pinggir ranjang kian menambah horor di hati mereka.

Temari melangkah mundur. Membiarkan Sasuke leluasa mengobati sang adik. Ia memilih bergabung dengan Hinata dan Arissa di sofa. Sementara itu, Sasuke mengeluarkan peralatan medis. Pelan berbisik.

"Aku tahu kau takkan mau menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit, Gaara."

Setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke menyuntikkan sesuatu ke lengan kanan Gaara. Sesaat memejamkan mata, berdoa agar sahabatnya dapat merasa lebih baik setelah ini.

Sementara di sofa, Arissa mulai menangis. Air mata meleleh ke pipi putihnya. Bergantian Temari dan Hinata memberinya pelukan.

"Mommy...Auntie Temari...aku takut Daddy meninggal."

"Don't be afraid, Dear. Daddy pasti baik-baik saja." Lirih Hinata dengan suara bergetar menahan pilu. Sesungguhnya ia sendiri tak kuasa menyaksikan kondisi pria yang menempati tempat spesial di hatinya.

Lama menanti, akhirnya Sasuke menegakkan tubuh. Berbalik pada tiga orang perempuan di belakangnya. Tersenyum menenteramkan, lantas mendekati sofa.

"Jangan menangis lagi." Hiburnya perlahan.

"Gaara sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Really? Papa Sasuke nggak bohong, kan?" Mata Arissa berbinar bahagia. Sasuke tersenyum, mengusap kepala pirang anak itu penuh sayang.

"Am i a liar, Honey?"

"No, you aren't a liar. I trust you, Papa."

Sasuke tertawa kecil dan mendekap Arissa ke dadanya. Arissa ikut tertawa. Merasa nyaman di bawah rengkuhan hangat dan wangi Tommy Hilfiger dari tubuh Sasuke.

Malam terus membubung. Hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh, mereka tak beranjak dari kamar Gaara. Bahkan Arissa berusaha keras menahan kantuknya. Ia telah bertekad menjaga Daddy-nya semalaman ini.

Sasuke dan Hinata tak keberatan menginap di apartemen keluarga Sabaku. Demi Gaara, apapun akan mereka lakukan.

"Are you sleepy, Honey?" Sasuke bertanya lembut ketika melihat kelopak mata Arissa nyaris menutup.

Gadis kecil itu menggelengkan kepala. Meyakinkan sang Papa bahwa ia tidak mengantuk. Namun bukan Sasuke namanya jika mudah tertipu. Kedua mata Onyx-nya berkilat cerdas. Lembut diangkatnya tubuh Arissa ke pangkuannya.

"Kau harus tidur, Nak. Sudah jam sepuluh lewat."

"Tak mau, Papa! Aku ingin menjaga Daddy!"

"Kan masih ada Mommy dan Auntie Temari." Hinata membantu Sasuke membujuk permata hatinya.

Namun Arissa memasang sikap keras kepala. Hinata dan Sasuke mendesah masygul. Tak tahu lagi bagaimana harus membujuk Arissa.

Akhirnya Temari turun tangan. Dia juga tak ingin Arissa kurang istirahat. Dihampirinya sofa yang diduduki Sasuke. Mengisyaratkan sesuatu, dan sekejap kemudian pria tampan berjubah putih itu mengangguk paham.

"Arissa Sayang?" panggil Sasuke lembut. Arissa menengadah, menanti Papa Sasuke bicara. "Arissa sayang nggak sama Daddy? Arissa sayang juga nggak sama Papa Sasuke?"

"Ya. Arissa sayang kalian semua...Papa, Daddy, Mommy Hinata, Auntie Temari, dan Uncle Kankurou." "Good girl. Kalau Arissa sayang sama Papa Sasuke dan yang lainnya, coba buktikan. Caranya gampang sekali."

Iris lavender Arissa membulat sempurna. Ingin tahu bagaimana caranya.

"Sekarang Arissa harus tidur. Kalau Arissa bisa tidur secepatnya, itu jadi bukti Arissa sayang sama kami semua. Sekarang Arissa tidur ya? Biar Papa Sasuke temani,"

Gotcha! Akhirnya Arissa terbujuk. Tetapi ia meminta dibuatkan susu hangat dan dibacakan dongeng sebelum tidur. Permintaan mudah untuk Sasuke. Segera saja Sasuke menggendongnya keluar kamar.

"Good night Arissa!" seru Hinata dan Temari bersamaan. Membuat Arissa tersenyum dan melakukan kiss bye pada keduanya.

Praktis hanya tinggal Temari dan Hinata yang menjaga Gaara. Menit demi menit berlalu lambat. Meski demikian, tak sekalipun dua wanita tegar itu kelelahan.

Pukul setengah sebelas malam, ponsel di tangan Temari bergetar. Ada request Skype. Spontan ia menepuk dahinya melihat nama akun Skype yang tertera di layar.

"Siapa yang menelepon malam-malam begini, Temari?" selidik Hinata.

"Aku hampir lupa! Salah seorang partner bisnis Sabaku LTD. Meminta waktu untuk teleconference malam ini. Dia menelepon dari Argentina, makanya ada perbedaan waktu yang fluktuatif!" Dengan kata-kata itu, Temari berlari meninggalkan kamar.

Pintu kamar berdebam menutup. Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Kini ia seorang diri menemani Gaara. Sasuke menidurkan Arissa, Temari melakukan teleconference dengan relasi bisnisnya. Syukurlah Hinata tak punya kesibukan apapun malam ini sehingga bisa fokus menjaga pria berambut merah itu.

Entah terdorong oleh apa, jemari lentik Hinata terulur. Lembut menyentuh telapak tangan Gaara. Membelainya dengan hati-hati.

"Gaara, mengapa kau bisa down begini? Apa yang kaualami?" Hinata mendesah tanpa sadar. "Sadarlah dan jawab pertanyaanku, Gaara. Aku harus tahu apa yang membuat kondisimu drop."

Di luar dugaan, pertanyaan Hinata terjawab seketika. Kelopak mata Gaara mengerjap perlahan. Tangan kanannya yang digenggam Hinata bergerak. Semenit. Lima menit. Tujuh menit, kedua mata itu sempurna terbuka.

"Hinata?" Bibir Gaara bergetar menyebut nama pertama yang terlintas di benaknya.

"Aku di sini, Gaara. Akhirnya kau sadar juga...!" ucap Hinata penuh syukur.

"Maaf..." Tiba-tiba saja Gaara berkata. Membiaskan kebingungan di hati Hinata.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku tak berdaya. Aku belum bisa menjagamu dan Arissa dengan baik. Aku juga kehilangan kekuatan di depan Naruto."

Tanda tanya bangkit dalam batin Hinata. Naruto? Mengapa Gaara menyebut nama pria yang menempati daftar hitam di hatinya itu?

"Gaara, ceritakanlah yang sebenarnya. Mengapa kau menyebut-nyebut nama Naruto?"

Tak punya pilihan lain, Gaara menceritakan segalanya. Hinata mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sepasang matanya melebar tak percaya. Kini ia paham betul betapa tak menentu perasaan Gaara sewaktu takdir mempertemukannya dengan Namikaze Naruto.

"Gomen ne, Hinata. Aku tidak berdaya di hadapannya. Aku bahkan gagal menunjukkan jati diriku yang sebenarnya..." Gaara mengakhiri kisahnya dengan frustasi.

Sesaat sunyi. Cepat-cepat Hinata menguasai diri. Siapa lagi yang akan mampu tegak berdiri selain dirinya kini? Ya, satu lagi poin minus Naruto untuknya. Ia sukses membuat Gaara terpuruk begitu dalam.

Hinata mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Ia mulai bicara.

"Sabaku Gaara, dengarkan aku. Aku percaya kau orang yang kuat. Kualitasmu jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan Naruto. Andai waktu dapat kuputar kembali, aku akan memilihmu. Aku akan langsung memilihmu meski seribu malaikat lain berwajah rupawan dianugerahkan hanya untukku. Percayalah Gaara, kau jauh lebih baik dari Naruto. Kau rupawan secara fisik, begitu pula hatimu. Itu poin lebih yang membuatmu istimewa dibandingkan Namikaze Naruto."

Sesaat waktu bagai berhenti. Gaara tersentuh mendengarkan kata-kata Hinata. Dengan gerakan slow motion, dilingkarkannya kedua lengannya. Meraih Hinata dalam rengkuhannya. Lirih berujar. "Hinata, je taim..."

Oh my God! Kata-kata cinta terucap sempurna dari bibir Gaara. Hinata mendengarkan dengan hati bergetar hebat. Dibalasnya pelukan pria bertato ai itu.

"Je taim ausi."

Dua jantung berdetak semakin cepat. Gaara mengikis jarak yang terbentang antara dirinya dengan Hinata. Iris Turquoise dan lavender sontak bertemu. Hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Hinata dapat merasakan helaan nafas Gaara. Sedetik. Tiga detik. Lima detik...

"Kalian sedang a...?"


	9. Chapter 8: Fiance

Chapter 8: Fiance

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Refleks Gaara dan Hinata menjauhkan posisi tubuh mereka. Demi Tuhan, siapakah perusak detik-detik mendebarkan itu?

Sedetik kemudian mereka tahu jawabannya. Sosok langsing Temari berdiri tegak di ambang pintu. Sebelah tangannya memegang ponsel. Senyum penuh arti bermain di bibirnya.

"Ooops...sorry, aku mencuri momen berharga kalian." Ucapnya innocent sambil melangkah memasuki kamar.

Baik Gaara maupun Hinata tak berkata apa-apa. Perasaan mereka tak menentu setelah momen itu tertangkap mata Temari. Sementara itu Temari tersenyum, dan berkata lagi.

"Lain kali, pilihlah saat yang lebih romantis, oke?"

Beberapa hari berikutnya, kondisi Gaara telah membaik. Ia bahkan melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa, berikut dengan setumpuk pekerjaan. Sebetulnya Sasuke sudah melarangnya memforsir diri, akan tetapi Gaara berdalih dirinya akan semakin sakit bila terus terlentang di tempat tidur.

Dua hari lalu, Kankurou pulang dari Amsterdam. Ia langsung melampiaskan emosi karena Temari baru memberi tahunya seputar kondisi Gaara. Sejak saat itu Kankurou berjanji untuk mengurangi schedule kepergiannya keluar Paris demi bisa menjaga sang adik. Urusan monitoring cabang K-Airlines di luar kota dan di luar negeri akan ia serahkan pada sejumlah bawahannya. Gaara sampai tak habis pikir akan langkah sigap yang diambil Kankurou semata untuk dirinya.

Pagi ini Gaara tak terlalu sibuk. Ia hanya memeriksa dokumen-dokumen perusahaan yang dikirimkan sekretarisnya dan menandatangani beberapa berkas. Tengah fokus membaca selembar dokumen, tiba-tiba smartphone-nya bergetar dua kali. Rupanya ada e-mail masuk. Segera ia membuka account e-mailnya di .

From: akasuna_sasori

Ternyata Sasori sang pengirim e-mail. Gaara kembali melanjutkan membaca.

To: sabakugaara19 , , kiba_ , .

Subject: invitation

Dear all,

Tak lama lagi putriku merayakan hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-6. Kuharap kalian bisa datang dan ikut merayakannya bersamaku, Matsuri, dan Gabrielle.

Date: Saturday, 1st December 2014

Place: L'avenue de la Baurdanois 83

Time: 7 p.m.

Let's come to Gabrielle's birthday party.

Best regards,

Akasuna Sasori

Gaara tersenyum membaca undangan itu. Sebulan lalu, dialah yang mengirimkan undangan seperti ini pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Kini, giliran Sasori yang merayakan ulang tahun putri tunggalnya, Gabrielle. Pria berambut merah itu dapat merasakan betapa bahagia hati seorang ayah jika mampu memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untuk sang buah hati di hari ulang tahunnya. Pasalnya, seperti itulah perasaan Gaara saat merayakan ulang tahun Arissa sebulan yang lalu. Hari ini juga, Gaara berencana mengajak Hinata dan Arissa mencarikan kado untuk Gabrielle.

Selesai membalas e-mail Sasori, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Kali ini berulang kali membuat Gaara mengerutkan dahi. Beberapa BBM masuk. Pertama dari Hinata.

"Good morning Gaara. Matsuri baru saja mengirimiku e-mail. Katanya besok dia dan Sasori akan merayakan ulang tahun Gabrielle. Kau juga diundang, kan?"

Selesai membalas chat dari Hinata, Gaara membuka BBM yang kedua. Dari Sai rupanya. "Hei, kau mendapat e-mail dari Sasori? Besok kau akan datang kan? Aku yakin seratus persen kau akan datang bersama Hinata dan Arissa. Kalian sudah seperti keluarga bahagia saja."

Pria berambut merah darah itu terbelalak membaca chat dari sahabat uniknya itu. Di luar prediksi, Shimura Sai yang datar dan pendiam bisa melontarkan kata-kata seduktif via social media.

"Hai Gaara, baru saja Sasori mengirimi kita semua e-mail berisi undangan pesta ulang tahun Gabrielle. Kuharap kau sudah membukanya dan mengosongkan jadwalmu besok malam. Aku percaya kau takkan pernah mengecewakan sahabat-sahabatmu. Jangan lupa jaga kesehatan. Kidney Cancer bukanlah penyakit yang bisa kauhiraukan."

Tanpa perlu membaca pengirimnyapun, Gaara tahu ini BBM dari Sasuke. Setiap kali ia chatting dengan Gaara di account social media manapun, pastilah terselip kata-kata pengingat untuk menjaga kesehatan. Benar-benar tipikal dokter perfeksionis.

Jarum penunjuk waktu pada Roger Dubbuis yang melingkar elegan di pergelangan tangan Gaara menunjukkan angka tiga. Saatnya menjemput Arissa dari taman kanak-kanak tempatnya bersekolah.

Pria bermata Turquoise itu mulai merapikan kertas-kertas kerjanya. Mematikan komputer. Menekan tombol off pada remote air conditioner. Tengah sibuk membenahi ruang kerjanya, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan Hinata melangkah menghampirinya. Sudah setengah jam Hinata berada di kantor Sabaku LTD. Berhubung letak gedung Hyuuga Corp dan Sabaku LTD. Hanya terpisah beberapa bangunan saja, Gaara dan Hinata leluasa saling berkunjung setiap harinya.

"Gaara, tadi ada paket untukmu." Ucapnya to the point. Menyerahkan kotak kecil terbungkus kertas coklat ke tangan Gaara.

Gaara mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu membuka kertas pembungkus paketnya. Tersingkaplah sebentuk kotak kecil berlapis beludru merah. Sekilas Hinata mencuri pandang ke arah kotak itu. Menduga-duga isinya. Cepat-cepat Gaara memasukkan kotak beludru tersebut ke saku jasnya.

"Eits, kau tak boleh melihatnya, Nona Hinata! Tunggu waktu yang tepat!" Hinata memajukan bibirnya melihat tingkah misterius Gaara.

"Sudahlah jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Ayo kita jemput Arissa."

Setengah hati Hinata mengikuti Gaara keluar ruangan. Dalam hati memendam berjuta tanya akan isi kotak itu. Hinata sendiri juga tak tahu mengapa ia sebegitu penasaran. Bukankah Gaara sudah melarangnya? Toh jika waktunya sudah tepat Gaara akan bercerita pada Hinata seperti biasanya.

Seperti yang dikatakan Gaara, Arissa telah menunggu di halaman sekolahnya. Ia tengah duduk di ayunan bersama seorang gadis kecil berambut merah panjang dan bermata Onyx. Dialah Gabrielle, salah satu sahabat dekat Arissa sekaligus putri tunggal Sasori dan Matsuri. Sambil bermain ayunan, mereka berbagi Onigiri dalam kotak bekal Arissa.

"Auntie Hinata pintar memasak ya?" puji Gabrielle jujur setelah menghabiskan Onigiri-nya. "Ya. Dan Mommy suka sekali memasak makanan Jepang. Memangnya...Mamamu tidak bisa masak?" tanya Arissa polos.

"Bukannya tidak bisa, Mama terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di rumah sakit. Setiap hari, Mama selalu buru-buru berangkat ke rumah sakit tanpa sempat memasak. Banyak pasien menunggu, katanya."

Dalam hati Arissa beruntung sekali memiliki ibu yang mahir memasak seperti Hinata. Sesaat kemudian timbul rasa penasarannya.

"Lalu, kalau bukan Mamamu, siapa yang memasak dan membuatkan bekal untukmu?" "Papa. Kalau Papa tidak sempat, pelayan di rumah kami yang membuatkannya."

"Uncle Sasori bisa memasak?" Kedua iris mutiara Arissa membulat tak percaya.

"Ya. Sandwich yang tadi kubagi denganmu itu buatan Papa. Enak kan?"

Arissa makin dibuat heran oleh Gabrielle dan keluarga Akasuna. Ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah Daddy Gaara dan Papa Sasuke bisa memasak.

Baru saja terlintas pikiran itu di benaknya, sebuah Porce hitam mendekat. Arissa bersorak kegirangan dan melompat berdiri dari ayunan. Gabrielle tersenyum memperhatikan Porce itu berhenti tak jauh dari mereka. Bersama Arissa, ia mendatangi Gaara dan Hinata yang baru saja turun dari mobil.

"Mommy...Daddy!" Arissa menyapa riang. Menerima pelukan hangat Gaara dan kecupan dari Hinata.

"Wow ada Gabrielle juga di sini. Kenapa belum pulang, Nak?" Gaara berlutut, menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan kanak-kanak itu.

Tak sempat Gabrielle menjawab, sebuah Mazda Biante putih berhenti. Pintu pengemudi terbuka, dan Sasori berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Papa..." Kali ini giliran Gabrielle yang berseru girang. Berjingkat memeluk leher sang Papa. Sasori balas memeluk putrinya. Tak lupa mencium kedua pipi mulus Gabrielle.

"Mama dimana, Pa?"

"Mama masih di rumah sakit, Sayang."

Seperti Sasori, Matsuri berprofesi sebagai dokter. Merekapun bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama. Bedanya, Sasori seorang dokter spesialis kejiwaan yang biasa disebut psikiater. Sementara Matsuri adalah dokter umum dan belum berniat mengambil spesialis.

Setelah berbincang sejenak, kedua keluarga bahagia itu berpisah. Sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil, Arissa melambai riang ke arah Gabrielle. Si gadis Akasuna membalas lambaian itu dengan senang hati.

"See you tomorrow, Gabrielle! Besok hari istimewamu!" Arissa berseru dari jendela kaca mobil sebelum menekan tombol power window untuk menutupnya.

Porce hitam itu meluncur pelan menuju gerbang taman kanak-kanak. Di belakangnya, Mazda milik Sasori lekat mengikuti. Arissa duduk di bangku belakang, sementara Hinata menemani Gaara di tempat duduk depan. Di hari Jumat sore yang cerah ini, ketiganya berencana mencarikan kado untuk Gabrielle.

"Daddy, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" kata Arissa hati-hati. Saat itu mobil yang dikemudikan Gaara setengah jalan menyusuri kawasan L'avenue des Champs-Elysees.

"Tanyakan saja, Princess."

"Apa Daddy bisa memasak?"

Pertanyaan Arissa sukses membuat Gaara kaget. Buru-buru ia menekan rem sebelum mobilnya bertabrakan dengan kendaraan lain di depannya. Lain halnya dengan Hinata. Wanita berambut panjang itu menahan tawa mendengarnya.

"Kenapa Arissa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Soalnya, Uncle Sasori pintar masak. Dia suka buatin bekal untuk Gabrielle, dan makanannya enak-enak semua. Arissa jadi ingin tahu, apa Daddy juga bisa memasak?"

Gaara dan Hinata saling bertukar senyum. Wajar jika Arissa ingin tahu. Ia layak mendapatkan jawaban sejujurnya.

"Maaf Princess, Daddy tidak bisa memasak." Jawab Gaara akhirnya.

Diduganya Arissa akan kecewa. Namun reaksi yang didapat justru sebaliknya. Dara mungil berambut blonde itu tersenyum.

"Tak apa-apa, Daddy. Setiap ayah kan berbeda sifatnya. Masing-masing punya kekurangan dan kelebihan. Bagaimanapun Daddy, Arissa akan selalu cinta. Love you, Daddy."

Andai Gaara tidak sedang menyetir, ia akan langsung merengkuh Arissa ke dalam pelukan. Di balik sifat manja dan paras innocent Arissa, tersimpan ketulusan.

"Love you too, Arissa."

Halaman rumah keluarga Akasuna semarak oleh suara musik dan perbincangan hangat. Malam ini, pesta ulang tahun Gabrielle diadakan. Pesta kecil saja sebenarnya, hanya mengundang kerabat dan sahabat-sahabat dekat. Meski bukan termasuk big party, suasana tetap meriah. Canda tawa terdengar di sana-sini. Sesekali Arissa, Gabrielle, dan beberapa teman dekat mereka menyalakan kembang api untuk menyemarakkan pesta.

Malam ini, atmosfer kehangatan dan kebersamaan melingkupi keluarga Akasuna. Sasori terlihat makin memikat dalam balutan jas merah marun Channel-nya. Matsuri tampil cantik mengenakan floral dress berwarna senada dengan pakaian yang dikenakan suaminya. Rambut coklatnya tergerai rapi dengan hairpiece berformat kepingan salju. Gabrielle tidak mau kalah charming dengan ayah-ibunya. Gaun putih dan rambut merah dengan hair stylle yang bagus menyempurnakan penampilannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Gabrielle! Oh Dear, kau cantik sekali malam ini." Hinata dan Gaara mendekat. Mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan bergantian memeluk Gabrielle.

"Merci..." sahut Gabrielle dengan suaranya yang lembut. Mencium kedua pipi Hinata dan menjabat tangan Gaara.

"Tentu saja Gabrielle sangat cantik malam ini. Siapa dulu yang meriasnya!" Tiba-tiba saja Ino sudah berdiri di balik bahu Hinata dan berkata bangga.

"Iya, Nyonya Shimura! Riasan seorang model secantik dan sesukses dirimu tak usah diragukan lagi!"

Ino memang berprofesi sebagai model dan aktris ternama. Beberapa tahun terakhir ia dikontrak Dolce and Gabbana, sebuah agency yang sangat bonafide.

"Aku sengaja meng-cancel semua jadwal pemotretan dan shooting hari ini agar bisa bertemu kalian semua." Ino berkata lagi.

"Kau memang sahabat yang baik, Ino. By the way, dimana Sai? Sejak tadi aku belum melihatnya." Tanya Gaara ingin tahu.

"Kau mencariku?"

Sebuah suara bernada datar membuat Gaara nyaris menumpahkan vanilla blue-nya. Entah bagaimana, Sai telah berdiri di belakang Gaara. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Halo Sai. Kau membuatku kaget saja. Syukurlah aku tidak mempunyai penyakit jantung."

"Hei kalian semua! Berkumpul di dekat kolam renang tanpa mengajak kami!"

Suara barithon lain membuat perhatian mereka teralih. Kiba melangkah cepat menghampiri bersama. Istrinya, Sari Gamatsu-sekaligus sahabat karib Matsuri-berada di sampingnya. Di belakang Kiba, Sasuke dan Sakura lekat mengikuti.

"Sorry Kiba, kukira tadi kau sedang tidak memperhatikan kami. Sorry ya...?" Hinata meminta maaf, dan ia benar-benar menyesal.

"Just kidding." Kiba tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Hinata.

"Friends, coba lihat! Sedang apa Tuan Akasuna?" Sasuke mencoba menarik perhatian sahabat-sahabatnya. Menunjuk ke panggung kecil di sisi lain kolam renang. Panggung dimana terdapat sebuah grand piano di ujungnya.

Mereka memalingkan tatapan ke arah panggung. Terlihat Sasori menempati kursi di depan grand piano. Satu detik berselang, intro berdenting lembut. Lagunya serasa tak asing. Usai intro, Sasori mulai bernyanyi sambil memainkan piano. Iris hazelnya terfokus pada Matsuri dan Gabrielle.

I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering, splendid

Tell me, princess, now when did

You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways and under

On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here

It's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole

New world with you (Peabo Bryce ft Regina Belle-A Whole New World).

Begitulah sisi romantis seorang Akasuna Sasori. Dengan talentanya bernyanyi dan bermain piano, ia membawakan lagu kesukaan Matsuri serta Gabrielle. Membuat dua wanita yang teramat berarti dalam hidupnya itu berbahagia. Membuat tamu undangan di pesta ini kagum sekaligus iri.

Tepuk tangan memenuhi seantero halaman saat Sasori selesai membawakan lagunya. Matsuri dan Gabrielle mendekatinya. Memeluk pria dengan iris sewarna hazel itu penuh cinta.

"Aduh romantisnya!" desah Ino dramatis. Kemudian ia berpaling pada Sai dan berkata manja. "Lihat! Sasuke, Gaara, Sasori, dan Kiba bisa bersikap romantis! Mengapa kau tidak?"

Celotehan ini sukses membuat mereka semua tertawa. Hanya Sai yang tetap memasang ekspresi datar. Dirangkulnya bahu Ino lalu menyahut.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar terlihat romantis, Ino?"

"Ya ampuuun, betapa tidak pekanya dirimu!"

"Makanya, pilih yang benar sebelum kau memutuskan menikahi Sai! Misalnya saja aku, aku beruntung sekali mempunyai Sasuke!" ledek Sakura.

"Aku juga beruntung punya Sai. Dia sangat mencintaiku sehingga tak ingin kehilanganku. Praktis kami segera menikah. Tidak seperti dirimu dan Sasuke! Kalian masih saja bertunangan!"

Belum sempat Sakura dan Sasuke membantah argumen Ino, terdengar deru mobil memasuki gerbang rumah. Sontak para tamu bertanya-tanya. Siapa lagi yang datang? Bukankah semua tamu undangan sudah hadir satu jam yang lalu?

Semua mata spontan teralih ke gerbang. Terlihat BMW Z4 metalik mundur perlahan-lahan, kesulitan menemukan tempat parkir di carport rumah Sasori. Bagaimana tidak, carport itu telah dipenuhi mobil. Namun pada akhirnya mobil itu berhasil terparkir walaupun di luar rumah.

Hal yang terjadi berikutnya menuai keterkejutan. Yang paling shock tentu saja Gaara dan Hinata. Sementara tamu-tamu lain tersenyum menyambut sepasang pria dan wanita yang baru saja turun dari mobil.

"Halo everyone...maaf aku terlambat. Aku dan Karin baru saja tiba dari Frankfurt. Pesawat kami delay setengah jam." Pria berambut pirang dengan jas hitam Gucci-nya menyapa akrab. Tersenyum pada seluruh tamu undangan. Perempuan cantik berambut merah dengan maxi dress hijau toska juga tersenyum, ramah sekali.

Detik itu juga, tubuh Gaara membeku bagai patung es Stewart di Museum Madame Tussauds. Wajah Hinata memucat. Ia menundukkan kepala, berusaha agar Naruto dan Karin tidak melihatnya. Sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan Gaara.

Sementara itu, Naruto dan Karin belum menyadari situasi. Mereka kini menyalami Gabrielle. Mencium pipinya, meletakkan kado yang mereka bawa ke tempat semula. Tak lupa keduanya menyapa Sasori serta Matsuri. Meminta maaf atas keterlambatan mereka.

Ketika Naruto berbalik, hal pertama yang dilihatnya ialah kehadiran Sasuke dan Sakura. Digamitnya lengan Karin mendekati dua sahabatnya itu.

"Hai Teme! Senang sekali bertemu denganmu! Wah, rasanya seperti reuni ya?" seloroh Naruto riang. Menepuk punggung Sasuke penuh solidaritas.

"Kemana saja kau, Dobe? Pestanya sudah mulai dari tadi." Sasuke balas menepuk punggung Naruto. Sebisa mungkin mengalihkan perhatian Naruto terus-menerus agar tidak menyadari keberadaan Hinata dan Gaara. Jika Naruto sampai tahu, keadaan bertambah runyam.

"Semua gara-gara pesawat kami delay. Sejak di bandara, Naruto sudah panik saja. Ia takut pestanya sudah selesai dan membuat Sasori kecewa." Karin yang menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Teme, aku ambil minum dulu ya." Pamit Naruto tetapi Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Jangan! Biar aku yang...mengambilkannya untukmu."

Naruto mengangkat alis. "Tak biasanya kau mau jadi pelayanku, Teme. Wah pasti ada maunya! Biar aku ambil sendiri minumannya!"

Apa daya Sasuke mencegah. Ia berpandangan kalut dengan Sakura. Sungguh mereka berharap, Naruto tidak berpapasan dengan Gaara ataupun Hinata.

Sayangnya, Kami-sama tidak mengabulkan doa Sasuke dan Sakura. Ketika Naruto berjalan kembali ke tempatnya selesai mengambil punch, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak...Gaara!

"Halo Gaara, kau ternyata teman Sasori juga ya? Senang bertemu denganmu di..."

Naruto menggantung kalimatnya. Sepasang mata birunya melebar. Sekejap kemudian, senyuman ramah di wajahnya memudar. Tergantikan ekspresi penuh kebencian.

"Hyuuga Hinata? Long time no see. Dan kau!" Naruto kembali menatap Gaara.

"Kaulah Sabaku yang dimaksud infotainment! Menyesal aku telah menolongmu waktu itu! Seharusnya kubiarkan saja kau terjatuh di lantai tanpa pertolongan!"

Atmosfer berubah tegang. Semua tamu undangan dapat merasakannya meski mereka tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Sasori dan Matsuri terburu-buru mendekat. Bersama para sahabat yang lain, mereka akan melindungi Gaara dan Hinata.

Gaara dan Hinata sendiri bersusah payah menguasai diri. Wajah Hinata masih terlihat pucat. Iris lavendernya nyaris mengalirkan titik-titik air mata. Sementara Gaara akhirnya berhasil menemukan cara menghadapi Naruto.

"Katakan padaku, Sabaku! Siapa kau sebenarnya?! Beraninya kau merebut Arissa-ku dan memikat Hinata! Padahal kau tak lebih dari CEO Sabku LTD. Yang berpenyakit!"

"Meski tubuhku sakit, tetapi hatiku jauh lebih sehat dari hatimu." Sahut Gaara tenang.

Kedua tangan Naruto terkepal murka. Ketegangan makin terasa, membuncah tak terkendali di sekeliling mereka.

"Bila kau memiliki hati dan jiwa yang sehat, kau takkan meninggalkan Hinata dan Arissa. Kau takkan membuat mereka terluka. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku kalau cinta Arissa dan Hinata hanya diberikan untukku."

"Damn! Sejauh apa kedekatanmu dengan Hinata? Kau tidak berhak..."

"Cukup, Naruto!"

Beberapa suara berteriak bersamaan. Kini Sasori, Matsuri, Kiba, Sari, Ino, Sai, Sasuke, dan Sakura berdiri rapat mengelilingi Hinata serta Gaara. Melindungi dua sahabat mereka dari putra tunggal Namikaze Minato itu.

"Pergi! Jangan campuri urusanku dengan Hinata dan panda merah ini!"

Gaara tersenyum sinis. "Wow, aku punya julukan baru ya? Merci Namikaze,"

Seandainya mereka berani, mungkin saja mereka akan tertawa mendengar ucapan sarkastik Gaara. Sayang sekali, mereka terlalu takut melakukannya.

Naruto menghempas nafas kesal. Ia jengkel dengan ketenangan Gaara menghadapinya. Karin mendatanginya, menggenggam lembut tangan pria bermata biru itu. Memintanya tetap tenang.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Karin?! Dia yang merebut cinta Arissa yang seharusnya diberikan padaku! Kau juga belum jawab pertanyaanku, Panda! Sejauh apa kedekatanmu dengan Hinata?!"

"Hinata..." Sesaat Gaara mengulur waktu, membiarkan Naruto merasakan kobaran emosi. "Calon tunanganku."

Mengejutkan. Statement Gaara sempurna mengejutkan. Bahkan Hinata menatapnya penuh tanya. Sejak kapan Gaara melamarnya? Gaara memberi tatapan menenteramkan pada Hinata, pelan melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Ya. Hinata calon tunanganku. Aku bahkan berniat melamarnya sekarang juga. Thanks Naruto, kau sudah memberiku inspirasi."

Sejurus kemudian Gaara melangkah menaiki panggung. Bergerak ke arah grand piano yang dimainkan Sasori beberapa menit lalu. Tak lama, intro lagu mengalun. Diikuti suara merdu Gaara membawakan sebuah lagu.

Dis-moi simplement si tu veux de moi

Quand tu partiras l -bas

Vers ces dunes s ches de sable et de vent

Cet oc an jaune et blanc

Perdu dans le d sert

Tu es perdu dans le d sert

Montre-moi ma place sur ces pierres flammes

Pour que j'oublie les jours d'avant

Pour que je prot ge ton corps et ton me

Des mirages que tu attends

Perdu dans le d sert

Si la poussi re emporte tes r ves de lumi re

Je serai ta lune, ton rep re

Et si le soleil nous br le, je prierai qui tu voudras

Pour que tombe la neige au Sahara

Si le d sert est le seul rem de tes doutes

Femme de sel, je serai ta route

Et si la soif nous br le, je prierai tant qu'il faudra

Pour que tombe la neige au Sahara

Dis-moi si je peux couvrir tes paules

De voiles d'or et d'argent

Quand la nuit fera tourner la boussole

Vers les regrets froids des amants

Perdu dans le d sert

Si la poussi re emporte tes r ves de lumi re

Je serai ta lune, ton rep re

Et si le soleil nous br le, je prierai qui tu voudras

Pour que tombe la neige au Sahara

Si le d sert est le seul rem de tes doutes

Femme de sel, je serai ta route

Et si la soif nous br le, je prierai tant qu'il faudra

Pour que tombe la neige au Sahara (Anggun C. Sasmi-La Neige au Sahara).

Katakan saja kau masih menginginkanku di sini

Ketika kau mengembara di luar sana

Ke bukit pasir dan angin kencang yang bertiup

Sendiri dalam samudra putih yang kering

Tersesat dalam padang pasir, kau tersesat dalam padang pasir

Tapi untuk berdiri denganmu dalam lingkaran api

Ku akan lupakan hari-hari yang berlalu

Ku akan lindungi tubuhmu dan jaga jiwamu

Dari fatamorgana di matamu

Tersesat dalam padang pasir

Ketika harapan terhambur bagai debu di jejakmu

Ku akan menjadi bulan yang menerangi jalanmu

Mentari membutakan mata kita, ku akan berdoa ke langit di atas

Agar salju turun di atas Sahara

Jika itu satu-satunya tempat di mana kau dapat meninggalkan keraguanmu

Ku akan menopangmu dan menjadi jalan keluarmu

Dan bila kita terbakar habis, ku akan berdoa ke langit di atas

Agar salju turun di atas Sahara

Hanya sebuah harapan dan ku akan melindungi bahumu

Dengan cadar sutra dan emas

Ketika bayang-bayang muncul dan menggelapkan hatimu

Meninggalkanmu dengan penyesalan yang dingin

Tersesat dalam padang pasir

Ketika harapan terhambur bagai debu di jejakmu

Ku akan menjadi bulan yang menerangi jalanmu

Mentari membutakan mata kita, ku akan berdoa ke langit di atas

Agar salju turun di atas Sahara

Jika itu satu-satunya tempat di mana kau dapat meninggalkan keraguanmu

Ku akan menopangmu dan menjadi jalan keluarmu

Dan bila kita terbakar habis, ku akan berdoa ke langit di atas

Agar salju turun di atas Sahara

Applause bergemuruh di seluruh halaman. Jauh lebih meriah dibandingkan yang diberikan pada Sasori ketika menyanyikan 'A Whole New World'. Tak sedikit tamu yang memberikan standing applause. Suara merdu, bakat bermain piano, dan penghayatan yang kuat membuat mereka semua terpesona. Belum lagi, lagu pilihan Gaara sangatlah pas.

La Neige au Sahara merupakan lagu ciptaan Erick Fenzi yang dinyanyikan Anggun C. Sasmi. Anggun C. Sasmi sendiri penyanyi berkebangsaan Indonesia yang mencapai go international. Kini Anggun menetap di Paris dan banyak menyanyikan lagu-lagu berbahasa Prancis.

Anggun C. Sasmi merupakan salah satu penyanyi favorit Gaara. Lagu-lagunya yang indah ditambah liriknya yang romantis membuat Gaara terinspirasi. Lagu yang paling disukainya dari Anggun C. Sasmi tentu saja La Neige au Sahara. Sebuah lagu cinta dengan syair puitis bermuatan metafora. Dan Gaara kini benar-benar bahagia karena ia bisa melamar Hinata dengan lagu itu.

Selesai membawakan lagunya, pria berambut merah itu turun dari panggung. Berlutut di depan Hinata, meraih lembut tangan kanannya.

"Hinata...kemarin kau ingin tahu isi paket yang kuterima. Aku melarangmu dan bersikap misterius. Namun, malam ini kau boleh melihat kau memilikinya."

Dengan kata-kata itu, Gaara mengeluarkan sebentuk kotak beludru dari saku jasnya. Ketika tutup kotak terbuka, nampaklah sepasang cincin emas bertatahkan berlian. Sontak halaman rumah keluarga Akasuna buncah oleh desahan-desahan kagum.

"Hyuuga Hinata, would you marry me? Dapatkah aku menjadi malaikat cintamu dan Daddy untuk Arissa?"

Sungguh romantis! Mula-mula Gaara menyanyikan lagu, sekarang ia menghadiahi sebentuk cincin berlian sebagai representasi kepastiannya. Ketegangan mengalir, menanti Hinata bicara.

Sekali-dua kali Hinata menarik nafas panjang. Meredakan gemuruh di jantungnya. Bibirnya membuka, bersiap mengucap sesuatu. Akhirnya...

"Yes i would."

Selesailah sudah. Gaara merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukkannya. Memakaikan cincin di jari manis perempuan cantik itu. Hinata melakukan hal serupa.

Kini Hinata dan Gaara telah menjadi miliknya. Tak ada satupun yang bisa merebutnya lagi. Gaara hanya perlu memikirkan satu masalah lagi sebelum kebahagiaannya sempurna: ia harus sembuh, ia harus menyingkirkan Kidney Cancer dari tubuhnya.


End file.
